White Out
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: Indiana Jones’ biggest regret is about to be erased.
1. Chapter 1

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: Indy may have gotten it all, but he got it too late, this is what happens when it all gets fixed! Review please!! It's what I live for! :D MAJOR SPOILERS FOR KINGDOM OF THE CRYSTAL SKULL!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part One

_His body tingled all over, his senses overwhelmed as the light surrounded him, a horrible whine surrounded him… the noise was deafening. He tried to move, but everything felt numb. He could feel his limbs, but they wouldn't obey his commands. He was beginning to panic. He didn't know what was happening, had no clue as to where he was. He tried to speak, but not even his mouth would work. The light grew brighter and bright until he was almost blind, then blinked out into nothingness… complete darkness. _

With a gasp Indiana sat up in his bed. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he looked around. Where was he? What'd happened? He couldn't see. Slowly he got up, amazed that he could move again and searched for a light, startled when he found one. The room brightened immediately and Indy jumped when he realized he was in his room. It was the same… yet different. He couldn't figure out why. Had it all just been a dream? Where was Marion? Where was Mutt? Indy frowned, walking around the room, no longer seeing the pictures he'd recently put on his dresser of the wedding, of Mutt and of Marion, instead sat one picture of him and Marcus Brody. It should have been on his desk… he'd put it there and replaced it with the photos of his family. It was wrong.

Indy walked out of his room, looking around to see what else had changed. "Marion? Junior? Hello?" he called. No one answered. Where were they? It was morning, but they couldn't have left… could they? Indy walked around his house, seeing little things out of place, his desk no longer had a picture of his father on it… where was it? Papers he'd been looking through were gone, replaced with papers he'd seen before, looked so familiar. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Indy hesitantly walked toward it, opening it slowly before jumping away in shock.

"Indy! Do you know what time it is? You were supposed to meet me for breakfast this morning? You didn't forget again did you?"

"M-Marcus?" he questioned weakly, stumbling to the floor in fear. He was dead! What the hell?! He was supposed to be dead!

"Dear God, Indy! Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"I-I-I have! Yo-You're dead! Where the hell am I? What is this! You're not real!" he shouted in fear.

"Dead? What on Earth are you talking about? Indy?"

"No! Get away from me! This isn't real! It's impossible!" he shouted, crawling away from Brody.

Marcus took a cautious step closer. "Indy! Calm down! I was just here last night… to see you! You just returned from Greece! I came for the artifacts. Remember?"

Indy froze, confused. "Wh-What year is it?" he asked.

"Year? Indy, have you gone mad?"

"Just tell me what year!" he shouted, making Marcus jump. Slowly he got up from the floor.

"1939! It's February 5th… 1938."

"But that's impossible! It's 1957! You're dead! You and Dad! You're supposed to be dead!" Indy paced, trying to understand. "How is this possible?"

"Indy… what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? What's happened to you?" Brody asked, his fear written all over his face.

Indiana froze, staring at Brody in wonder before he launched to his friend, pulling the startled man into a great big bear hug. "God I missed you!" he shouted happily, laughing as he realized it was no dream. It was real. Brody was alive and he was in 1938! He wasn't sure how, but it didn't matter. All he knew was it was real. He was alive! In his life he'd seen and found strange and mystical powers. Ancient curses, the power of the Ark and the Grail, and of course his latest adventure with inter-dimensional beings. Was it so impossible that he could travel through time as well?

"Indy?"

Indy forced himself to let go of his once long gone friend. "I'm okay… I'm okay. I just… I'm okay. Something's happened Marcus! Something amazing!" Indy ran to a mirror and laughed as he saw the younger man in the mirror. He was young again… no lines.

"_You're wish has been granted. Correct the regret. __**Correct the regret.**__"_

Indiana froze as he heard the words. The strange voice faded and he turned back at Brody. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Honestly Indy, what's happening to you?! Are you feverish?!"

"I could have sworn I heard… never mind. Where's Marion?"

"Marion? You haven't even spoken her name in almost a year… not since you left. Don't you remember?"

"What? No I-"Indy shook his head, his memories returning. He had left her… almost year ago. He left her… over eight months ago. "I have to find her, Marcus! Where is she?"

"I-I don't know. After you called off the wedding… she moved. You know that."

He had to find her… somehow. He didn't have much time. He tried to remember, tried to think of where she could have lived after they'd broken up. She'd be having Mutt soon… if not already. He had to make things right! He wasn't sure how he'd ended up in the past… all he knew was he had to make things right! "We have to find her Marcus!"

"What? Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because! She's pregnant… with my son!" Indy told him and rushed out the door.

Stunned, Marcus ran after him. "You're son?!"

* * *

February… that meant it was months before he would find his Father… and the Holy Grail. It gave him some time to find Marion, and perhaps even solve the mystery of his time travel. "Marcus, we just have to find her!"

"Indy! You're off your rocker! You can't possibly be from the future!" he fought.

"Really? Then how do I know that you wanted to have breakfast with me because you were just sent a tip from Mac about the Cross of Coronado… the Cross I've been looking for all my life. I know where it is and I'm going to get it… in a few months I'll find it and bring it back to you."

Brody frowned. "How could you possibly-"

"I'm from the future, Marcus!" Indy interrupted as walked through the halls of the college, looking for his office. "I'm from 1957!" Suddenly he froze. "Akator," he whispered to himself.

"Akator? The city of gold?"

"Not gold… it's not actually made of gold. They valued knowledge… not riches."

"What on Earth… you found it? How do you know this?"

"I was there! I know because I was there… a month ago. You couldn't even imagine, Marcus! When you put the skulls together… you're granted a wish, but they couldn't… I couldn't… but it explains why I'm here… and the voice!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Indy," Marcus told him, just barely keeping up.

Finally Indiana reached his office. He unlocked the door without hesitation and rushed to his desk looking for the address. He'd sent a letter to her not long ago, he remembered… with her new address, he just needed to remember where he'd put it. Throwing papers from his desk he searched for the address without regard for his work.

"What are you looking for?" Brody asked.

"Her address! I've got it somewhere… I sent her a letter! I wanted to tell her how I was… I know her address is here. I need to find her."

"Indy!"

"It has to be here!"

"Indy!"

"I just need to find it."

"Indiana Jones!"

Indy stopped and looked up at Marcus. "What?"

"You're completely trashing the place. I'm willing to help, but you must tell me what's going on!"

"I'll tell you everything, Marcus; just help me find that address."

* * *

"Marion never told you?"

Indy shook his head, opening the last drawer. "Not until that night… she thought we were going to die."

"My god… all those years! You never even knew!" Marcus whispered as he helped Indy sort through the large drawer.

"I have a chance here, Marcus. I don't want to miss out on my son's life again. I missed everything… and I can't let it happen again. All the adventures, all the discoveries… I know it sounds crazy, but they don't mean anything compared to watching my boy grow up," Indiana told him sadly, before spotting a piece of paper at the bottom of his drawer. Hope swelled inside him as he reached down and picked up the paper. "I found it!" he shouted the moment he saw the address. "London, she lives in London!"

Marcus grinned. "Then what are we waiting for, Indy!"

The two immediately got up and rushed out of Jones' office. Next stop, London!

* * *

Colin groggily got up from bed. He could hear a faint knocking at the door. "Who on Earth would be up at this time of night?" he asked himself angrily. Colin Williams had never been more tired in his life, and at 3:00 in the morning someone was knocking on his door. With a frustrated sigh he walked to the door, opening it just as the person on the other side stopped knocking.

"Colin?"

Colin froze, suddenly wide awake. "Indy? Indiana Jones?" he questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here at 3:00 in the morning?!"

Indy frowned, looking away for a second. "Where's Marion?"

He wasn't sure what to do… should he really tell him? He knew Marion would be angry were Colin to tell Indy the truth. She'd decided long ago that she would raise her child without the famous Doctor Jones. Although her anger over how things had ended between them was gone, her fears were not. Marion had history with Indy, and in every case he'd left her. How would he react to being a father? Did he even know? Would he care? Colin had known Indiana for a very long time, but even he couldn't answer his own questions about his friend. "She's not here," he admitted. He wasn't sure how Indy had even known about Colin's relationship with Marion, but he wasn't about to question his friend's knowledge.

"Well where is she?! It's important!" Indy almost begged.

It was raining outside and Indiana Jones was soaked through. Colin looked out beyond the scientist to see a parked care in front of the house. "Why don't you come inside," he offered, moving aside. "I think we need to talk."

Indy frowned, walking by him. He watched Colin close the door before speaking again. "I need to see Marion, Colin… and I need to see her now."

Colin shook his head, turning on a lamp to better see Indy in the night. "She won't want to see you. I can't exactly blame her."

"Look, I know I hurt her, Colin, but that was the past-"

"The past?! Indy, for you it was the past… not for her," Colin interrupted.

Indiana paused, shaking his head. "I'm sorry… I just… I need to see her. I need to talk to her. I made a mistake, a terrible mistake."

"The mistake was yours, not hers. I suggest you leave… come back in the morning and we'll discuss this issue."

"She's having my baby, Colin!" Indy shouted.

So he did know. How, Colin wasn't sure, but that mattered little. Indy knew. "I know… I know."

"Where is she?" Indy almost whispered his anger spent.

"At the hospital. She's perfectly fine, but they believe she'll be having the baby soon and they wanted to keep her there overnight. She asked me to go home and get some sleep. I was going to return in the morning with a few of her things."

"Which hospital?!" he asked.

Colin sighed. "I'll take you there in the morning. Just please… calm down. I promise, Indy."

"Marcus is with me."

"Invite him in. You can stay the night. I'm afraid we only have one guest room… Marion was staying there, but I'm sure one of you could sleep on the couch. First thing in the morning I'll take you both to the hospital."

"Thank you, Colin."

Colin nodded with a sad smile. "What are friends for?"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

White Out

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: Indy gets to see his son, and Marion, but how will she react? Review please! I love my feedback! :D And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I loved reading every last one of them! And yes, I do know I've sped up the relationship between Colin and Marion just a bit. I wanted Indy to be there when his son was born, but I also wanted the relationship between Colin and Marion, so let's just call it crazy time travel… eh? Lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part Two

All he could think about was his son. Mutt Williams. He'd called himself Mutt Williams when Indy first saw him, was first introduced to him. His real name was Henry Jones. Mutt was his son. Seeing Colin hadn't exactly been easy, especially when he knew his friend was seeing Marion, was with Marion. Indy'd introduced the two… he'd practically put them together. How could he even try to tear them apart? He wanted to be in his son's life, but at what cost to Colin? Marion had been happy with Colin, had told Indy so more than once. She'd loved him. Now Indy had the chance to be in his son's life, but how would effect his future, Colin's future… his son's future? Mutt had obviously loved his adopted father, even to the point of resisting the very idea that Colin hadn't been his father. Now Indy was possibly erasing everything… erasing Colin from his son's and Marion's life. Could he really do that? Would Marion even want him to?

His doubt had almost completely convinced him to walk away when a memory popped into his mind… the memory of the last night he'd spent with Marion, the night they'd most likely conceived Mutt… their son. He'd held Marion in his arms, lying in bed… recovering from their passion. Unlike with other woman, his relationship with Marion had always been more than just sex… more than just pleasure. He'd had something much stronger… the moments after. He'd held onto her like a dying man held onto water. He'd kissed her forehead, her cheek, her mouth. "I love you," he'd whispered to her that night. She'd simply smiled and held him just as tight. They'd held each other that entire night, a strong connection between them that neither had fully understood… though at the time neither had known what that night would mean. They'd created life that night, created a child. At the time he'd thought it strange that his hand had rested on her stomach as they tried to sleep. His mind may have not known what was happening, but his heart always had. Having a child with someone always changed things. He'd felt a bond with her that he'd never understood until the day he'd met Mutt. He couldn't walk away from that again. He'd run from that bond because of fear, but he wouldn't do it again.

* * *

"Ah! Ahhhhhh!" Marion cried her pain growing worse.

"Doctor, her contractions are getting worse. She won't be able to take much more of this," the nurse said just as soon as Marion's Doctor arrived.

"Is she fully dilated yet?" he asked.

The nurse frowned, shaking her head.

"Try to make her as comfortable as possible, and give her something for the pain… that's all we can do."

The nurse nodded and quickly did as she was told.

* * *

Colin looked over at Indy for perhaps the hundredth time. He still couldn't understand how he'd known about Marion's pregnancy. Forcing his eyes back on the road he finally asked his question. "Strange that you know about Marion when she told me Oxley and I were the only ones who knew."

"She doesn't know I know the truth," Indy admitted.

"How is that possible?" fought Williams.

Indiana sighed. "When I found out Marion was pregnant I did the math… there was no one else it could be," he lied.

Colin could always tell when he was lying, but chose not to argue. Perhaps he wasn't lying; perhaps that was how he'd learned the truth. It certainly made sense. "You want to be the child's father," Colin finally stated, trying to keep any emotion from his voice. He wasn't sure how Marion would react to the news that Indy knew about the baby, but he was sure things would not go well.

"Of course I do. I can't just abandon my only kid!" Indy snapped, not bothering Colin in the least. Indiana Jones was an honorable man, if nothing else. He made mistakes just like any other man. Was it so hard to believe that he would want to be there for his child and help raise that child? "My father may not have exactly been the best father in the world, but at least he was there. I won't be a stranger to my own son."

"Son? So sure it's going to be a boy?" Colin questioned.

Indy smiled. "Believe me… I just know."

Colin smiled. "Marion's been hoping for a boy, though personally I would rather enjoy a girl." Suddenly his smile faded. With Indiana Jones in the picture… the chances of it even mattering that he wanted a girl were slowly disappearing. Would Marion even want him with the great Indiana Jones around? He was, after all, the father of her child. The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent, both stuck in their own heads, both dealing with worries of their own. Marcus stayed quiet in the back, afraid to intrude.

* * *

"Oxley, what are you doing here?" Indy asked in surprise as they walked into the waiting room.

Oxley turned around. He'd been pacing for hours as he waited for news about Marion. He'd always worried for her, pregnancy was a beautiful thing, but it was also dangerous. "Henry Jones?"

Colin Williams and Marcus Brody were the next to walk through the door. "It's alright Ox, he's with me," Colin assured Harold.

Although Oxley had been told since the beginning about the father of Marion's baby, he'd never expected Indy to come all the way to London to actually take responsibility for the child… especially when he had no idea the child even existed. "What is he doing here, Colin?"

"He wants to see Marion," Colin stated.

Oxley shook his head at the idea. "The Doctor says she's almost ready to deliver, but that was an hour ago. I have no idea what's going on now."

"How long have you been here?" asked Marcus.

"Only three hours," Harold answered before walking up to Indy and Brody. "Now Henry, what brings you here? You obviously know she's pregnant, but considering almost nine months ago you threw her away like an old shoe, I must say I'm surprised to see you." He knew he was being rather tough on his old friend, but he was angry… angry with how Jones had treated Marion.

"That's not fair-" Indiana fought.

Colin laughed bitterly at his words. "Not fair? You just don't get it, do you Jones? If not for Oxley and I, Marion would have had no one. Abner's gone, her only family! She's pregnant damn it! With your child! So don't even talk about fair!" he shouted.

Indy paused, looking almost shocked by Colin's outburst. Oxley was too. As he watched Williams take a seat, Harold chose to explain. "You hurt her, Henry. You can't just walk back in her life again and expect everything to fall into place."

Indiana shook his head. "I won't just abandon my kid!"

"But you're more than willing to abandon Marion, aren't you," Oxley shot back.

Indy frowned, walking toward Oxley. "I know I made a mistake, Ox, you don't have to tell me that! I never should have left her! I was a damned fool! I never wanted to hurt her!"

"But you did, Indy," said Colin. "You don't want to hurt her, but you keep doing it. You come in her life, mess everything up and just leave for others to pick up the pieces. Marion told me about what happened over ten years ago… what you did to her then. They say history repeats itself, but then again you're an Archeologist… so you already know that."

"I want to make things right, Colin. I have to make things right."

"Do you honestly think she even wants to see you, Henry? After what you did to her?" asked Oxley gently. He could tell Jones really did want to correct his mistake, but Harold also knew the problem with best intentions. He wasn't about to let Henry Jones hurt Marion for a third time.

Indy looked back at Marcus before his eyes focused on Harold Oxley. "I have to try."

Oxley sighed, nodding his understanding before he sat down nearby Colin. "Then I'm glad you've come."

* * *

"That's it! She's fully dilated! Nurse Clelland! Inform Miss Ravenwood's friends that she's about to go into labor please!" shouted the Doctor.

The nurse nodded and rushed out of the room.

* * *

"I want to see her!" said Indy, losing all his patience.

"I'm sorry; Doctor Jones, but only the Doctors and Nurses are allowed to be present. You'll have to wait in here until after she's delivered. As soon as she has I'll be sure to bring the baby out for you all to see," said the nurse calmly.

Marcus rested a hand on Indy's shoulder before he could say another word. "Thank you nurse, we'd very much appreciate that."

The nurse nodded and left the waiting room.

"I need to see her!" fought Indy as he turned to glare at Brody.

"They'll never let you back there, Henry, just calm down. You'll see you're child soon enough," Harold assured Indy.

Indiana frowned, taking a seat as he deflated. He knew he'd never be allowed to be with Marion, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with her, wanted to see his son be born. It didn't matter that it wasn't done, Indy wanted to see his son… and he wanted to see Marion. He could still remember their wedding, the pride on Mutt's face as he watched his parents marry. He could remember Marion's smile the moment she was called, 'Marion Jones.' He knew she'd waited a long time to hear that name. He'd waited a long time too. He remembered their first night together as husband and wife. It had felt so good to have her in his arms once more… to wake up beside her. It hadn't taken him long to get used to having a family, being a father and a husband. He wanted to see his family again. "Damn," he whispered.

* * *

The sudden cry of new life filled the room as his mother gave a content sigh before passing out in exhaustion in the delivery room bed. "She'll be alright," the doctor assured the nurse beside him. "She's exhausted. I'll arrange for her to be transferred back to her room. I'm sure the father is looking forward to seeing his new son."

* * *

The nurse smiled happily as she wrapped up the new born, hushing his cries as she walked him to the waiting room. The moment she opened the door, Doctor Jones immediately rushed toward her with wonder and excitement she wasn't sure she'd ever seen before. "Doctor Jones… your son," she told him as she handed the child to him.

"He's beautiful," whispered Indy as he sat down, rocking his new born son to sleep. "He looks just like Marion."

"Oh I'm sure he'll grow up to be just like his father," said Oxley.

"You have no idea," Indiana spoke with a knowing smile, kissing his son's forehead. He'd never exactly been an emotional man, but as he stared down at the life he and Marion had created, he couldn't help but release a few tears. "My son."

"Did Marion choose a name for the young one?" Oxley asked the nurse.

"She passed out from exhaustion not long after delivering the child," explained the nurse.

"Henry Jones the third," whispered Colin.

Indy looked up with a smile, but said nothing.

"Marion told you?" Harold Oxley asked in surprise.

Colin nodded, stroking the boy's head for a second. "She always knew it would be a boy… and she always knew what she would name him."

"I'll draw up the papers, including his birth certificate," spoke the nurse before leaving.

Indy kissed his son once more, laughing happily as little Mutt grabbed onto his finger. Indiana didn't have the heart to pull his finger away. "Hey there, Junior. I'm your father."

* * *

When Marion finally awoke, hours later, she was in a panic. Giving birth hadn't been easy, but she hadn't even seen her child yet.

"Easy! Easy! The Doctor said you'd be pretty sore for a few days," said a male voice.

Marion froze, turning her head to see none other than Doctor Indiana Jones, holding their child in his arms gently. "Indy?" she questioned her energy too low to yell.

Indiana smiled lovingly back. "Want to meet your son?"

"Son?"

"Henry Jones the Third. He looks just like you," Indy said as he gently placed the baby in his mother's arms.

Suddenly it didn't matter that Indy was somehow beside her. The moment she saw her son, all her worries and fears disappeared. "He's beautiful."

"I know."

Marion frowned, sitting up a bit more. "What are you doing here, Jones?" she asked, not sure if she was dreaming or not. She was seriously missing an important piece of the puzzle.

"I'm so sorry, Marion. I didn't know what I was leaving behind. I want to be his father… more than anything in the world! I just want to be his father."

"You shouldn't be here," she told him coldly, her anger beginning to blaze at his words.

"Marion-"

"No, you don't get to just say you're 'sorry,' and move on! You hurt me, Indy!"

"I know, I know!" he spoke.

"You DON'T know! That's the problem!" she shouted and suddenly the baby in her arms was crying. She immediately looked back down at her son and rocked him soothingly. She was exhausted and sore, and Indy's presence wasn't helping. "How did you find out?" she asked quietly once her son stopped crying.

Indiana just shrugged, his boyish features showing through more than ever. "It's a long story."

Marion nodded, staring down at her baby, kissing his little forehead. "Colin told you his name?"

"He said you knew it'd be a boy… knew the name too."

Marion shook her head. "The son of the great Indiana Jones? Only one name I could give him… even if I've spent the last nine months hating the man it came from."

Indy frowned, staring at his son. "You don't hate me, Marion."

"No," she admitted. "I don't."

"But you want to," he finished sadly.

Marion looked away, trying to force her tears away. Their relationship had never been easy. It had been filled with fights and frustration. Their last fight had ended the relationship. She didn't deny or agree to his words, which scared Indy the most.

To Be Continued…

A/N: In the movie Marion for the most part seemed to have moved past her issues with Indy, as the fighting between them seemed a little less harsh, but seeing as she's just had the kid I thought I'd make her sound a little more bitter. Did I mention my love for angst? :D


	3. Chapter 3

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: Marion confronts Indiana as tensions rise! Will he be able to convince her to take a chance on him one more time? Read and find out! This chapter is a bit angsty, so be ready! Loved the reviews! Keep em comin'! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part Three

When Marion had first seen Indiana, all she could think about was her son of all things. She had a son. When she'd first learned she was pregnant she'd wanted nothing more than to take care of her kid no matter what. She'd been sure she was up for the job, and she'd ignored the tiny fears in the back of her mind. Marion was a survivor, a fighter, and she was never one to back down. She knew it was what had first attracted her to Indy, he'd said as much time and time again. She wasn't like other girls. Marion was strong, and being pregnant had only made her stronger. Colin and Oxley had done nothing but give her their support, and she hadn't been willing to fight them. Even she knew she couldn't raise a child alone.

Indiana Jones. The name haunted her. She would never be rid of him; she'd accepted that long ago. No matter how hard she tried, he would always be the shadow behind her, the whisper in the night. He was good at screwing up her life, though she guessed practice made perfect. The first time he'd turned her life upside down, she'd practically asked him to. It hadn't mattered that she was only nineteen, and he much older. It hadn't mattered that he was a student under Abner, and therefore out of reach. Marion wasn't one to be told no, and Indy had always shared her sentiment. In the end Indiana had left her to pick up the pieces of her heart.

When he'd returned ten years later, she'd thought she was over him. It seemed his charm had no limits. He'd pulled her in as he always did… his power over her too confusing to explain. Marion always knew he'd come walking into her life once more, what she hadn't known was that he'd come walking into her heart too. She'd thought perhaps they'd both grown up. She'd thought perhaps Indiana was different. Years made no difference; even Indy had told her that. _"It's not the years, honey, it's the mileage."_ She hadn't quite understood at the time, but when for the second time he'd left her to pick up the pieces, she'd finally gotten it. Indiana Jones would always be Indiana Jones. The first time he'd left her with a broken heart, the second time he'd left her… he'd left her pregnant.

She should hate him… Lord knew she'd tried. Marion had even convinced herself that she truly did hate him, but it hadn't lasted. She couldn't hate him… she loved him too much. Abner had tried to warn her, but as always she wasn't good at listening. When she'd awoken to his presence, she'd been sure it was just a dream. He'd handed their child to her and everything else had disappeared. She saw her son's eyes, and she'd forgotten her anger. In that moment there was nothing else but her son… the life Indy had in fact given her. It was the best gift she could ever have gotten, better than pearls and diamonds. They'd made a child together. Indy had in effect apologized for leaving her behind… again, but she wasn't quite ready to forgive him. She'd fallen asleep with her baby in her arms, too tired. She hadn't had the energy to yell and scream… to give Indy yet another deserving punch. Although she supposed a nice kick to his most sensitive area would have been more poetic.

When her eyes and fluttered open, she'd realized the baby was gone, along with Indiana. She knew he'd be back. "Marion?"

The voice belonged to Colin Williams. She knew it was crazy, but she'd fallen for Colin during the months after Indy had left. He wasn't much like Indy, which of course made him absolutely beautiful in her eyes. He was sensitive, and understanding. Two words Indy didn't know the meaning to. Marion smiled. "I'm awake."

"The nurse took Henry… so he could sleep. Indy went to grab some lunch with Marcus and Oxley," Colin explained as he gently stroked her face.

She knew Colin loved her. He'd never been one to hide his emotions, another quality Indy didn't share. Marion knew she could raise her child just fine on her own, but even she understood the need for a father. Colin had always seemed perfect for the job and had been more than willing to fulfill the roll. "He's beautiful."

"He looks just like his mother," Colin told her with a smile.

"Let's hope that's all he gets from me," she muttered with amusement. She was proud of who she was, but it made for a hard life. Being different was never a good thing in society. "Maybe perhaps my brains," she said as an afterthought, thinking back to a conversation she'd had with Indy… about the adorable little monkey that had clung to her back in Cairo.

"_Do we need the monkey?"_

"_I'm surprised at you, Jones. Talking that way about your baby. He's got your looks too!" she'd teased._

"_And your brains," Indy had grumbled._

"_I noticed that," she'd agreed, ignoring his obvious insult. "She's a smart little thing. __**Smart**__!_"

It would always come back to him, she supposed. Indiana Jones. She didn't know how he'd learned of the existence of their baby, but he had. It wouldn't have been hard to do the math since Indy had been the only one she'd been with in years. She'd not even gotten close with Colin… they were waiting until after the wedding. She'd expected to be raising her son without Indy's help. Indiana had walked out on them both… her AND her son. He was back, and Marion had no idea what she was going to do.

Colin sighed, sitting on the bed beside her. "What are you going to do about Jones?" he asked as if reading her mind.

Marion had no idea. "I really don't know… I haven't had the chance to even think about it."

"He loves you," Colin whispered sadly, looking away from her.

Marion stroked his face, forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me, Colin. His being here has nothing to do with us," she assured him, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. Her fiancé.

Colin smiled as he pulled up from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Okay."

* * *

Indy turned and looked away, rushing out of the hospital hallway that had taken him to Marion's room. What had he been thinking?! Did he really think Marion would just drop Colin and be with him… one big happy family? He threw down the bag of food and rushed out of the hospital, gasping for air as he rested against the wall. Was he cursed? Cursed to see that his life would never be as it should be? What was the point of going back only to go back too late? Either Marion would be his, and Mutt would resent him, or Marion would never be his, and he'd watch his son grow up. He couldn't have both no matter how hard he tried. Part of him wanted to leave… forget everything he'd seen and just run away to the life he'd led before.

"_Correct the regret!"_ shouted the voice in his head, making Indy pause.

"How?!" he shouted back. "I don't know how, damn it!"

Some passersby looked at him as if he were crazy… he probably was. Indy sighed, walking back into the hospital. Indiana Jones was many things, but he wasn't one to give up. Had he given up while trying to find the Sankara stones? Had he given up while trying to get back the Ark of the Covenant? Had he given up when the Nazi's got in his way of finding the Holy Grail? Had he given up while trying to find Akator? No! He'd never given up, even when things looked hopeless. He couldn't give up… not when he had the chance to make things right. He was suddenly feeling just a bit better, unfortunately that was about to change.

* * *

"As long as everything checks out, you should be able to go home tomorrow with you're son," the Doctor told them.

Indy smiled, looking down at his son who slept peacefully in his arms. Indiana was having a hard time letting his son go, and the nurses had been quite amused when he'd asked to see his boy. They'd immediately brought little Henry out to see his father. Marion was sitting up, feeling much better, with Colin and Ox sitting nearby. Marcus had left to get some rest at a nearby hotel. "Thanks Doc, we appreciate this," he said smiling before his attention was once more pulled to his squirming son who'd finally awoken. The giggle Henry made when he looked at his father softened Indy's heart. He wondered if his father had felt the same way.

The Doctor smiled and walked out of Marion's room to give them some privacy once more. "Oh Marion, he's simply adorable," Oxley commented with an excited smile.

"He really is quite handsome," added Colin.

Indy laughed when Henry clamped onto his finger once more, as if the baby's life depended on it. His son was staring at him… with Marion's eyes. "Yea," he whispered and stared back.

Marion finally spoke behind Indy. "Um… Colin, Oxley, could you give Indy and I a moment. I think there's a lot we need to talk about."

That got Indy's attention immediately. He didn't say a word as Colin and Oxley nodded their understanding. Harold gave Marion a warm hug and walked out the door. Colin gave Marion a gentle kiss, which Indiana immediately looked away for, and left behind the professor.

"Indy?"

Indiana turned in his chair, holding his son just a bit tighter; as if afraid she'd take him. He wasn't quite ready to let Henry go. "Yeah Marion."

"Colin's asked me to marry him."

Indy frowned. Marion… the older Marion had told him before that she'd married Colin during the same time her son was born. He should have known. "Are you?"

Marion folded her arms. "Colin's a good man."

"I introduced you," Indy reminded her, mirroring words he'd not yet even said, despite them being in his memory.

"He loves me and little Henry. He'd make a good father, Indy."

"I'm Henry's father," Indiana told her firmly.

Marion laughed at that. "For ten minutes, Indy! You've been a father for ten minutes! Colin was there for the morning sickness! He was there when Henry first started kicking! He was there when I had crazy cravings and my back would get sore! He was there for all of that! I've had a good life with him!"

Indy felt like a record, playing over and over again. "That's great but-"

"A damn good life!"

"Well so have I," he fought, the words slipping out just as before. She always made his blood boil.

"Oh yeah? Still leaving that trail of human wreckage… or have you retired?" she shot back.

Indy froze at that comment, remembered those same words being hurled his way weeks ago. He forced himself not to smile. "Marion, I'm not doing this with you," he told her, trying to stay calm.

"Doing what, Indy? Don't want to play the game anymore? Tired of fighting? Know what I'm tired of? You! At least Colin was there for me! At least he was man enough to BE there! What's you're excuse?"

Suddenly Indy snapped. "You think it was easy for me? All these years…" he paused at his mistake. "All these months, never knowing I was a father? You didn't even have the guts to tell me!"

"Why should I? You never even talked to me! You just turned tail and ran!" she fought back.

He'd never won an argument before, he supposed he never would. "You want me to talk? Fine! Wanna know why I left? I was terrified! That's why!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making Henry cry.

Indy looked down at his son, hushing him. Poor kid. Would it always be this way? Marion frowned. "Terrified of what, Indy?"

Indiana hadn't even told the… other Marion the truth of why he'd left. It was hard to find the words, hard to say them allowed. He'd spent most of his life suppressing his fears. If he voiced them, he wondered how long it would take to suppress them once more. "It would never have worked," he stalled. He looked down at his son. The boy was whimpering now, sensing his parent's mood. "We both knew that. Who wants to be married to somebody who's gone half the time?" He'd said similar words back in the truck when he, Marion, and Mutt had been held prisoner by the Russians. He knew what she'd say next.

"I did!" Marion fought. "And you would have known that if you'd asked me."

Finally Indy found the words. "I watched my father spend his whole life in books, Marion. The past was his obsession, and for most of my life it felt like nothing else mattered to him. I saw what it did to my parents… to me! No matter how hard I tried I was never as important, neither was mom! She died and she never even told us what was happening! All my father ever taught me was that 3,000 year old antiques, collecting dust were more important than his family! You resented Abner for dragging you all over the world! No matter how hard I try, I will always be my father! I will always be an Archeologist! I haven't spoken to my father in twenty years, Marion. So yes, I was afraid! That night… I realized who I was turning into! I didn't want to put you through that! I didn't want to lose you the way I lost my mom! I couldn't ask you to spend most of your life alone, Marion! I couldn't do it! I didn't want that to be us! All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, Marion. That's all I've ever wanted!"

Marion paused, her features softening. "I was, Indy."

Their eyes met, and he could see the honesty in hers. He thought of his wife… of the future. The day of their wedding she'd been so happy. Even before he'd left her she'd always looked happy. As he'd absently go along doing his research, she'd wait for him in bed. When he'd finally joined her she'd always curled right next to him, a smile on her face. It hadn't mattered what time he'd finally finish. All that had mattered were those nights when they'd lay in each other's arms. She'd always waited for him. The first time she'd waited ten years. She'd waited even longer the second time he'd left. Even when she'd moved on… she'd always waited. He supposed he'd waited for her too. He reached for a stray hair, tucking it behind her ear with all the tenderness he had. "I know… now. I didn't understand, Marion. I just didn't understand why," he finally admitted.

"Because it was you," she told him sadly, taking hold of his hand.

He couldn't look away from her, even when he felt his son squirm in his arms. Seconds seemed to turn into minutes, minutes into hours as they sat and stared at each other, neither quite sure where to go. "I moved on too," he finally admitted to her, hoping the words would mean just as much as they had before.

"I'm sure you did," she agreed with a sad smile.

With a laugh he shook his head. "They all had the same problem, you know."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Indy leaned in close, his eyes never leaving hers, making sure little Henry stayed close to his chest. "They weren't you, honey," he told her before his lips touched hers. The kiss was quick, but soon led on into another far more passionate kiss. Just when he was sure everything was okay he felt a hand push him away. Indy frowned, breaking the kiss.

Marion shook her head. "You had you're chance, Indy. You blew it."

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

White Out

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: Okay guys, I know I hit you hard with the angst, so I'm gonna give you guys a little break and REALLY get into the story. Now we're gonna be heading into the Last Crusade. Things will be slightly different since history has changed, but for the most part I'm gonna be sticking to the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part Four

Marion Ravenwood had never been a woman to pull punches. It was obvious not much had changed. Indiana had been bruised, broken, and battered more times than he could count, but none of those injuries had been quite as brutal as Marion's words. No three words had ever cut him so deep.

"_You blew it."_

He'd leaned back into his chair, stunned to silence. What could he possibly say to that? There were no words. She would never trust him again. The thought hurt almost as bad as her words, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He wanted to go back. Suddenly, watching Mutt grow up was meaningless to him. They'd been a family there… in his time. Mutt may not have been fully comfortable with Indy, but they'd been getting there. For weeks after marrying Marion, he'd wake up in her arms. He'd had it all in that future, even if it had come a bit late. His own father may have been absent, but at least he was there. Indy knew how hard it'd been for Mutt, it had been even harder knowing his real father was practically a stranger. Indiana gently placed his son in Marion's arms and stood as straight as he could, trying to keep the hurt from showing on his face. By the guilty look Marion was giving him, he had a feeling he'd failed. It was getting late… he needed to leave. "Good night, Marion," he whispered and walked away.

* * *

Colin didn't like it. He'd heard the yelling inside Marion's hospital room, but Ox had told him not to go in. The yelling had stopped moments later, but he had a bad feeling. "I should be in there," Colin spoke in annoyance.

"Marion asked us to leave. She wishes to talk to Henry alone," Oxley reminded him.

Colin frowned and leaned against the wall. He wanted to be with Marion, wanted to be there by her side. They were getting married, and it felt wrong that he wasn't with her when she talked to Indiana. "What could she possibly be telling him?" Colin asked, though not expecting an answer.

"Marion loves you, Colin, you know that. You have nothing to worry about," Harold told him calmly.

Colin didn't like the tone in Oxley's voice. "You sound almost sad about that," he noted.

Oxley sighed, looking away for a brief moment. "You never saw them together, Colin. You never saw what it was like. Their relationship was never stable, but there was never any doubt that they loved each other."

"If Indy loved her so much, why did he leave?" Colin asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

Harold smiled. "Abner Ravenwood was a good friend of mine. Henry studied under Professor Ravenwood for years. Abner was a great man, but his duties as an Archeologist took him to distant parts of this world searching for clues and maps that would show him the way to lost treasures and famous legends. Since Marion's mother died long ago, she was usually dragged along with Abner. It was hard for her… having Abner of all people as a father. His death left her stranded in Nepal, where Henry finally found her. Henry's father was an Archeologist too, Colin. He's always known what Marion was put through… his mother died as well. It's a hard life… a lonely life. As much as I hated the fact that he'd left, I always knew why."

Colin had never truly understood how Marion felt about her father and Archeology in general. She'd always gone back and forth about the subject. Colin knew it was a sore subject, but he'd never known why. "Two sides of the same coin," he whispered, finally understanding.

Harold laughed at that. "A perfect analogy. The only reason they seem to hate each other so much, is because of just how much they love each other. For Marion… Henry was her first love."

It had always been hard to get Marion to talk about Indiana in the past, but from what he did know, while Indy was studying under Abner, he and Marion had briefly been in a relationship behind her father's back. It hadn't ended well the first time, and Indy had left without a word. "You think she still loves him?"

Oxley shook his head. "She will always love him, Colin. Since the very day she met him… she's always loved him, just as Henry has always loved her. The problem is she may never trust Henry again. Sometimes it's easier to be safe… a life with Henry would be anything but that."

Safe. Was that what it came down too? Colin knew Oxley was right, even though it hurt. Marion and Indy had a history no one else could ever truly understand. It had lasted over a decade, and Colin knew it would never really be over between them. Suddenly Colin straightened as Indiana walked through the door. "Indy!" he spoke.

Jones looked over at Colin, and immediately he knew it had not gone well. Colin almost shivered as he looked into Indiana's eyes, and saw the one thing he'd never thought he'd see… defeat. "I'll uh… come back by tomorrow morning when Marion's ready to leave. Thanks… for everything," Indy said, even his voice spoke of defeat.

"I could drive you back to the hotel… I was only going to say goodbye to Marion anyway. It would be no trouble, Henry," Ox said.

Indy shook his head. "I'll walk… could use the exercise." With that Indiana left.

Colin knew what he had to do, even if every bone in his body was telling him not to. With a glance at Oxley, he could tell the older man agreed. Colin turned around and walked into Marion's hospital room.

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing. Was he a fool to give Marion up so easily? Probably. Still, Indiana Jones was his friend, and he loved Marion. Sometimes love meant putting the other person ahead of self… no matter what. Love was unselfish. "You love him." He didn't bother to ask. He already knew.

He could tell Marion was already upset. Obviously her talk with Indy hadn't gone well for her either. "No Colin… I'm done with him. I'm finally done. I love you, and I won't let Indy ruin us."

Colin glanced back at the door, knowing Oxley was waiting. Harold had always been extremely protective of Marion, having known her most of her life. He wouldn't leave until he knew everything would be okay. "You mean you won't let him ruin you," Williams corrected. He could see it in her eyes. She was afraid. It was a rare sight, and it almost through Colin off.

To hide her fears, she laughed bitterly. "Ruin me? Colin what are you talking about?"

"You love him, and you're afraid," he repeated with conviction. He wouldn't back down. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but he would see their conversation to the end. He was in the Royal Air Force, a trained pilot, a fighter… he could handle Marion.

"Afraid of what?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"That he'll keep hurting you. That he'll ruin you. He's hurt you so much. The problem is he's already ruined you… because you will always love him. He's ruined you for any other man. Marion, you need to give him another chance."

"Another chance? I _gave_ him another chance, and for my troubles I was dumped a WEEK before my wedding with a baby on the way. Why should I give him anything?!" she shouted.

Colin remained calm. He'd expected her to lash out. He'd hit a nerve, only this time he wasn't going to back down. "You need him, Marion."

"I don't need _anything_ from him! You think you understand, Colin, but you don't. You'll never understand what he did to me!"

"I do understand, Marion! I understand, all too well. I know he hurt you… twice! You want to hurt him the way he hurt you! You hate him for leaving you, but you forget the fact that he always seems to come back. He's here, Marion, right now! He's finally ready to be with you, to have a family! So what are you so afraid of?"

"I won't do it again, Colin. I've learned my lesson. I won't go through that again… and I sure as hell won't put my son through that!"

It was then that Colin realized where her fears lay. She was worried for her son, worried that Indy would leave him as he left her. It was one thing for him to leave her, it would be quite another for him to leave his only son. "You didn't see the look in his eyes the moment that nurse brought him his son, Marion. You didn't see the wonder, the amazement, and the love that I saw. He would give his soul to keep that boy from pain. I have no doubts of that. He didn't even want to let the boy go. You don't have to worry about him leaving his son, Marion, because it will never happen. He loves you, and he loves his son."

She was crying, and he knew she was finally accepting the truth. She was trying to hide her tears, but Colin could see them fall. He moved over to the bed and pulled her into his arms, while she held her baby close. Little Henry had finally fallen asleep. "Indiana is the man you belong to, Marion… not me. You need him, you're son needs him… and frankly he needs you both too."

"What do I do?" she asked, whispered. She looked lost.

"You let Oxley and I take care of little Henry, and you tell him the truth. Ox said he'd try to get you out as early as possible. Go to him."

Marion smiled her relief clear. "Thanks Colin."

Colin smiled back, surprised by the weight that was lifted from his heart. He loved Marion, but he'd finally come to realize his place. He would always be Indy and Marion's friend. And he would always be there for Henry. He would be their friend. "No worries, I'll be sure to cash in later," he teased.

Marion laughed. It was good to hear her laugh.

* * *

Marcus had decided to take the earliest flight back upon being informed of an emergency at the museum. Indy had assured him that he'd be just fine without his friend's support and taken him to the airport. Upon arriving at the hotel he was surprised when the man at the desk called him over. "This just came in for you from a Mister Charles Stanforth. Apparently it was sent to your house, but since you weren't there, Mister Stanforth decided to send it to you personally," the man explained awkwardly.

Indiana grabbed the package, curiously. He had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. He immediately opened it, right at the front desk, ignoring the worker's nervous glance, and frowned when he saw what his worst fear. Dad's journal. "This isn't possible," he whispered.

"Excuse me, sir?" questioned the hotel worker, obviously confused.

Indy gave him an annoyed glance before taking out the journal and rushing up to his room. He wasn't supposed to get the journal for weeks… after he found the cross. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he opened his door and walked inside only to realize the place had already been ransacked. Someone was looking for his father's journal… the Nazi's. "Not good."

* * *

She was nervous… beyond nervous. She had no idea what she would say when she finally faced Indiana Jones. Little Henry was with Oxley and Colin, safe and sound. She'd been released from the hospital over an hour ago, and had immediately taken a cap to Indy's hotel. She'd just arrived to his floor and was heading toward his room when she saw Indiana rush out. He froze the moment he saw her. "Marion? What the hell are you doing here?"

It wasn't exactly the greeting she'd been expecting, but it really shouldn't have surprised her. "I came to talk to you," she explained, noticing the nervous expression on his face. He was worried about something. "Indy… are you okay?"

Indiana walked up to her, suddenly calm. "I'm calling you a cab, you're going back to Colin's and you're staying there. Where's Henry?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his desperation.

"He's with Colin and Oxley. Indy, what's going on?"

"Marion, I can't explain right now! We need to get you away from here! Now!" he shouted, grabbing her arm and he pulled her down the stairs. Marion was struggling to keep up with him, but chose not to complain. Something was very wrong. She'd seen the look on his face before… while they'd been searching for the Ark. She never had liked that look. He spoke of adventure, sure… but it also spoke of trouble, grave trouble. The moment they reached the first floor, Indy was flying toward the front desk. "I need a cab for Miss Marion Ravenwood, ASAP," he said calmly. To anyone else it would be calm; to her it was the hint of fear that worried her most.

"What's happening, Indy?" she asked, taking his hand.

His expression grew soft as he looked back at her, and he stroked her face sadly. "Take care of Henry, okay? I'll be back in a few weeks to check on you both."

Suddenly Marion knew exactly what was going on. "How bad is it?"

"Bad," he admitted. "Nazi's… they have my father."

Marion gasped. Anything but Nazi's! It just had to be them! "No! You're not leaving! You're going to get yourself killed!" she fought.

Indy shook his head. "I'll be okay! I promise! I have to find him, Marion. It's what I do," he told her.

He was staring at her, his eyes filled with a sadness she wasn't sure she understood. Without hesitation she pulled him into her arms and kissed him, knowing it was goodbye, but praying it wouldn't be for good. "Take care of yourself," she whispered.

"Don't I always?" he asked, suddenly looking far freer than he had before. "What about Colin?"

Marion just smiled. "What about him?"

"I thought..." he shook his head, never finishing his thought. "Nevermind."

"I love you," she finally admitted. She wasn't sure she'd see him again. She wanted him to know, and maybe it would be enough to bring him back to her… safe.

His eyes brightened as he kissed her again. "I love you too, Marion."

The moment didn't last as Marion heard the first round of gun shots. Indy threw her to the ground, jumping on top of her to protect her from the shots before he pulled her behind the desk. Suddenly she had a feeling she wouldn't be returning to her son anytime soon. "What now?" she asked over the weapons fire.

Indy gave her a worried glance, holding her hand tightly in his. "Now… we get the hell outta here!" he shouted back, glancing over the desk as the enemy sent another volley of fire their way.

The hotel manager lied dead beside them, caught by the weapons fire. Marion was sure she'd be sick, and looked away. "How exactly are we going to do that?" When he didn't answer, she grew impatient. "Indy!"

"I'm thinking!"

To Be Continued….

A/N: Things finally seem to be going their way and that's when they have to fight for the life. Like Marion said… they never get a break! lol Review please, and I'll do my best not to leave you with this cliffhanger for very long! ;) Mwhahahahaha!!


	5. Chapter 5

White Out

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: Now I'm going deep into the movie so hold onto you're fedora hats, cause things are about to get interesting! lol Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoyed them! More please!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part Five

Indiana Jones had recognized from the very beginning, the men sent to find his father's diary. Donovan didn't need to bother tricking Indy if he could simply have the journal… cut out the middle man. What they hadn't counted on was the middle man would be far harder to cut than one would expect. Before leaving his room he'd managed to grab his gun and clothes, putting them in his bag just before running into Marion. He wasn't going down without a fight, and he knew the police would arrive soon enough. He'd wounded two already, and killed at least one. The other three men were behind a fairly large table, giving them the cover they needed to continue shooting. The hotel counter wouldn't hold up too much longer. He and Marion would have to make a run for it soon, and he was worried… worried he'd get himself and Marion killed during their escape. Still, he had the upper hand. His knowledge of future events would no doubt prove advantageous in the end… he just had to survive long enough to use it.

He couldn't stop thinking about Henry. He was a father now… he couldn't afford to take risks. He had another life to think about, two lives. He'd already put Marion in harm's way without even trying to… what about his son? Still, if he stayed behind the front desk too much longer, he'd be getting himself killed anyway. Damned if he did, and damned if he didn't. He glanced down at the journal… it was like a bad penny. Every time it was sent to him, trouble followed. "Marion, we need to make a run for it, okay?"

"What? Are you crazy?!" she shouted. Of course he was, he was asking a formally pregnant woman to run for a door despite the flying bullets.

Indy put his hand over her mouth, worried the Nazi's would hear. "Just trust me okay?"

Marion rolled her eyes. "Trust you… great! Okay, okay… what do you want me to do?" she asked him.

Indy could see the fear in her eyes, but at least she was trusting him. That was a step in the right direction… for them both. He took her hand once more, firing a few shots at the three still left over, then glanced back at her. "I'm going to waste this gun, fire everything left at them. Then we make a run for the door… if their as dumb as I remember them they won't have anyone guarding the door and we can make a clean getaway. Keep you're head down. We'll be okay, Marion… I promise," he told her. Indy took a deep breath before kissing Marion with everything he had. It was passionate, although short, a reminder of his feelings for her. He aimed his gun and fired, hitting another gunman while the other two ducked for cover. Still shooting, he pulled Marion away from the front desk and shot toward the door. Marion pushed the door open just as he ran out of bullets and the two immediately rushed from the hotel, knowing the other two gunman would be in pursuit.

"Now what?" she asked, a bit out of breath.

When Indy saw the motorcycle up ahead he immediately jumped in front of it, his hands out in a gesture to stop. The motorcycle skitted to a halt and Marion groaned. "What the hell man!" the motorcyclist shouted as he took off his helmet.

Indiana just smiled. "Sorry buddy, but I need you're motorcycle," he explained before punching him out cold. He though some money at the guy and put on his helmet, handing Marion hers.

"I hate motorcycles," she complained.

Indy smiled, thinking of Mutt. "Get used to em, honey, you'll be seeing them a lot in life," he warned her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

Jones just shook his head, as he got on. Marion got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste, tighter than she probably had to, but Indy wasn't about to complain. "Hold on tight!" he told her and accelerated just as the two gunman ran out of the hotel. He knew they'd be following him soon, but he'd learned a thing or two about motorcycles from riding with Mutt. Marion shouted as he shot down an alley while the black car behind them hit one of the buildings and blew. Not too bright at all. Jones allowed himself a grin at good thinking. Now to contact Marcus.

* * *

Marcus Brody was nervous, perhaps more than usual. Not long after leaving his plane, he'd been 'invited' by three rather burley men to take a ride. Normally the older man would never have accepted such an invitation, but he'd suspected he didn't have a choice in the matter and had gotten in the car despite his fears. Brody had been taken to an apartment in New York, but hadn't been given enough time to access as to where exactly he'd been taken… not that he really would have understood anyway. He wasn't very good with directions unfortunately. The three men had left him in a room, and assured him that the apartment's owner would be in shortly. He could hear the faint sounds of music outside the room, a piano was playing and Marcus suspected he'd come during a dinner party, though he couldn't exactly be certain. Once inside the room he'd immediately looked around, astounded by the collections of history the owner had found. Before he could really touch anything, though, the double doors opened and a silver-haired man wearing a black tuxedo walked inside. "I trust your trip down was comfortable, Doctor Brody. I do hope my men didn't alarm you," he said as he crossed the room to extend his hand. "My name is Donovan… Walter Donovan."

Marcus had seen the man before, on many occasions. Feeling much better about his situation, he shook Donovan's hand. "Ah yes, Mr. Donovan, we've met. Your contributions to the museum over the years have been extremely generous."

Donovan nodded with a friendly smile.

"The pieces in your collection are quite impressive, Mr. Donovan."

"Like yourself, Doctor Brody, I have a passion for antiquities," he admitted before walking over to a circular table. "Have a look over here," he invited. Some cloth covered the object on the table and Donovan immediately pulled it back to reveal the object. "This might interest you."

It was a fragment of a flat stone tablet. Marcus noticed the cross, cut off at the left corner, surrounded by an engraved text. Leaning down, he inspected the tablet from close up. "It's sandstone… a Christian symbol. Early Latin text… I would think Mid-twelfth century, but I'm not much of an expert."

"Oh no, our assessment was the same."

"Where did it come from?" he asked, unable to deny his curiosity.

"My engineers unearthed it in the mountain region north of Ankara while excavating for copper," Donovan answered. "Can you translate the inscription?"

Brody shook his head. Translation was no easy matter, especially with Marcus' limited knowledge of early Latin. That had always been Henry Jones Sr.'s expertise. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help to you, Mr. Donovan. I'm not much of an expert, but I do know one man who may help. His name is-"

"Henry Jones Sir. Yes I know. Unfortunately he's been missing, vanished right along with all his research. Doctor Schneider has no idea of his whereabouts or what's become of him."

Bad, very bad.

"We were hoping to find his son, Doctor Indiana Jones, but no one seems to know of his whereabouts either."

Marcus smiled, with Indy's help they'd be sure to uncover the mystery of his father's disappearance. "You're in luck, Mr. Donovan. I know exactly where he is. He's in London. I could give you an address."

Donovan smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Brody… that would be most helpful."

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Indy shouted.

"Indy, you're father has gone missing! You're the only person who may be able to find him!" Brody explained on the phone.

Indiana already knew, had gone through it all before. "I already KNOW, Marcus! He went missing while looking for the Holy Grail. The Nazi's have him."

"Dear god! The Holy Grail?! Nazis?!"

Jones knew Marcus had no idea what he'd given Donovan. How could he know? He had to calm down, had to think things through. He couldn't just leave it all behind; he'd have to find his father, and the Grail. "Marcus, if Donovan contacts you again, you get away! Don't trust him! Do you understand me? By no means do you trust him!"

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going after my father. I gotta go, just promise me you'll stay away from Donovan."

"I promise, Indy, I'll stay away!" he assured him.

Indiana sighed in relief. "Be careful."

"You too."

With that he hung up the phone and turned to Marion. He was about to speak, tell her what was happening when a limo stopped nearby, and the window rolled down to reveal Walter Donovan himself. "Doctor Indiana Jones?"

"Who's asking?" he said, deciding to play dumb.

"I'm Walter Donovan, and I need you're help, Doctor Jones."

Indy glanced at Marion, taking her hand protectively as he walked over to the limo. He wouldn't let his father down… he had to play his part, whether he wanted to or not. Donovan would get his soon enough.

* * *

They'd been taken to a hotel fifteen minutes away and showed to a suite at the top floor before Donovan finally spoke. Indy had immediately noticed the tablet, covered in cloth on a desk in the living room. "I'm sure Doctor Brody made you aware of the situation."

Indiana nodded, not yet ready to take his eyes away from the tablet. "My father's gone missing. He was working with you're team on some project."

"Not just some project. I showed this to your friend earlier, but I suspect you will find it a bit more interesting than Doctor Brody did." Walking over to the tablet, he revealed it to Indy, smiling.

Indiana already knew what it said, but he walked over to it anyway. "Yes, Marcus told me about it. Early Latin text."

"He was unable to translate it."

He moved his finger along the edge of the ancient tablet and read aloud as he'd done years before. "'…who drinks the water I shall give him, says the Lord, will have a… spring inside him welling up for eternal life.'" He'd seen what the Grail could do first hand… watched it heal his father, save his life. That had been a long time ago. "'Let them bring me to your holy mountain in the place where you dwell. Across the desert and through the mountain to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, to the temple where the cup that…" he paused, looking up at Donovan. "'Where the cup that holds the blood of Jesus Christ resides forever.'"

"The Holy Grail? You're father was trying to find the Holy Grail?" Marion asked in wonder.

Donovan nodded. "The chalice used by Christ during the Last Supper. The cup that caught His blood at the crucifixion and was entrusted to Joseph of Arimathaea."

He remembered the last time he'd had their conversation; the words came back to him as if it had been just yesterday. "The Arthur legend… I've heard this bedtime story before."

Marion was giving him a curious look, probably wondering who he could dismiss the tablet so easily when he'd been the man to find the Ark.

"Eternal life, Doctor Jones!" Donovan spoke excitedly. "The gift of youth to whoever drinks from the Grail. Oh, now _that's_ a bedtime story I'd like to wake up to!"

"An old man's dream," he told him despite knowing the truth.

"Every man's dream," Donovan shot back. "Including your father's."

'_Want to be young again? Try time travel, does wonders,'_ Indy thought to himself. Indiana stared down at the tablet, thinking of the journey ahead of him. He just wished he could keep Marion out of it, but it was too late for that now. She was already in too deep. Donovan knew who she was.

"Hard to resist, isn't it? The Holy Grail's final resting place described in detail!"

"What good is it?" Indy said, playing his part surprisingly well. It had been years after all. "This Grail tablet speaks of deserts and mountains and canyons. Pretty vague. You say my father was the project leader, but where did you start looking? Maybe if the tablet was intact, you'd have something to go on, but the entire top portion is missing."

Donovan paused, suddenly very serious. "Let me tell you another 'bedtime story,' Doctor Jones. After the Grail was entrusted to Joseph of Arimathaea, it disappeared, and was lost for a thousand years before it was found again by three knights of the First Crusade. Three brothers, to be exact."

Indy grinned. "I've heard this one as well. Two of these brothers walked out of the desert one hundred and fifty years after having found the Grail and began the long journey back to France, but only one of them made it. And before dying of extreme old age, he supposedly imparted his tale to… to a Franciscan Friar, I believe."

"Not 'supposedly,' Doctor Jones," Donovan argued. He then gestured to the ancient leather-bound volume on the coffee table by the couch. It was already opened as before to display Latin text. "This is the manuscript in which the friar chronicled the knight's story. It doesn't reveal the location of the Grail, I'm afraid, but the knight promised that two markers that had been left behind would."

Indy looked at the displayed pages with a knowing smile.

"This tablet is one of those markers. It proves the knight's story is true. But as you pointed out… it's incomplete. Now, the second marker is entombed with the knight's dead brother. You're father believed that tomb to be located within the city of Venice, Italy." Donovan was watching him closely as he examined the book. "As you can now see, Doctor Jones, we're about to complete a great quest that began almost two thousand years ago. We're only one step away, but we can't do this without you're father. I want you to pick up the trail where he left off. Find the man, and you will find the Grail."

Indiana took Marion's hand and gave her a reassuring look. He could see it in her eyes; she knew why he had to leave. What worried him was the look that told him she wasn't going to be left behind, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to talk her out of it. They'd never had an argument that Indy had ever won, he doubted their next argument would be any different.

* * *

"I'm coming with you," she told him the moment they'd left Donovan's hotel.

"I know," he told her, turning to look at her as they waited for Donovan. "I already told him I wanted two tickets to Venice, he's making the arrangements."

Marion smiled. "How'd you know I'd want to come?"

Indy just shrugged, kissing her forehead. "You are and always will be, Abner's daughter," he told her honestly. Abner had always been up for an adventure, it was what he lived for… and died for. "Besides, only you'd be crazy enough to help me find the Grail days after having a baby," he told her.

Marion glared at him. "Someone has to watch you're back! Besides, if I can drink a three hundred pound guy under the table, I think I can handle this. Nothing I haven't faced before."

Indy thought of correcting her. The journey they were about to find themselves on was nothing like the search for the Ark. Nothing was what it seemed, and the Nazis had learned a thing or two. "Call Colin and Oxley, let them know what's happening and that we'll be taking a little trip. It shouldn't take long."

"Indy, you're trying to find the cup of Jesus Christ, and you don't think it'll take long."

He gave her his best winning smile. "Trust me, it won't take long. Dad sent me his journal… not long after he disappeared more than likely. We'll find it."

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, whispered as her expression grew serious.

Indiana stared back down at her, his heart swelling at the idea that she worried for him. He knew they'd be okay, and that his father was still alive. Still, the timeline was changing and the doubt nagged at him. He wasn't really sure how to answer her question. "I have you… don't I?"

Marion kissed him gently. "Yea Indy, you've got me," she assured him.

"Then I'll be okay," he answered, pulling her into his arms. He just hoped there wouldn't be any other surprises thrown his way.

* * *

"Doctor Jones?"

Indy had been enjoying the scenery in Venice when he'd heard the familiar voice, and his heart pounded with the realization. She was wearing a dark gray suit and skirt to match, her long blonde hair framing her face well. "Yes?" he spoke as he walked down the gangplank.

"I knew it was you," the woman he hadn't seen in years said with an amused smile. "You have your father's eyes."

"And my mother's ears," he added, biting back the comment he'd spoken the last time he'd met her.

"Marion Ravenwood?" she questioned, looking past him.

Marion was looking her up and down, and Indy had a feeling he knew what she was thinking. "That's right."

"Doctor Elsa Schneider," the woman said as she extended her hand to Marion.

Marion hesitated for only a second before taking it. "Nice to meet you." Indy knew it was a lie. He could see it in her eyes; she didn't like Elsa, though he really couldn't blame her. _'This will be interesting… two beautiful women… with me… looking for the Grail. I'm screwed,'_ Indy thought to himself as he followed Elsa to Donovan's apartment.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Elsa and Marion… and Indy. I had a hard time not laughing when I wrote this last part, so hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I have! Just wait for when his father shows up… it gets better! :D Like I said, I'm mostly sticking to the story, but as you can see some of the conversations will be corrected to fit with the changes in timeline. Hopefully you'll like them! I'll also be adding more Oxley and Colin in the story in later chapters… and of course Henry, so I'm hoping you'll enjoy it! The fun's just begun! ;) Oh and forgive me all you mothers, nurses, and doctors who may tell me it's impossible for Marion to be up for anything like this after having a kid, I had to do it this way... it works with the story!! So please, forgive me! :D


	6. Chapter 6

White Out

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: I knew you guys would love the Elsa/Marion issue! Thanks guys for the reviews, keep em coming! They give me fuel! This chapter will be VERY MUCH in line with the story, with Marion's two cents here and there. I'm making it a pretty long chapter, so enjoy. Sadly it'll be a few days before the next chapter is posted! I'm going on vacation for the rest of the week, so I won't be able to work on chapter seven until after I get back! Hopefully this will tie you over till then! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part Six

Doctor Elsa Schneider was just as beautiful as Indiana remembered. She was graceful, and full of confidence. She was all woman. The last time he'd met her he hadn't been able to think of anything else. Brody had described his behavior as 'drunk,' though Indy hadn't agreed. She was alluring, like a siren calling sailors to their demise. Marion Ravenwood, although just as beautiful, had a bit more bite. She was tough as nails, physically and mentally. Marion made it obvious that she hadn't had a female influence like Elsa. Her mother had died while Marion was still young, leaving Abner to raise his daughter alone. They were two very different people, yet in the past Indy had been attracted to both for two very different reasons. Elsa was a beautiful woman, physically appealing. Marion was brash at the best of times, yet showed an inner confidence and kindness not many could match. Although rough around the edges, Marion had owned his heart from the very beginning. Elsa's edges had always been smooth, but the only thing she'd ever owned was… well, not his heart.

"The last time I saw your father we were in the library. He was very close to tracking down the knight's tomb," Elsa told him as they walked down the streets of Venice. "I've never seen him so excited. He was as giddy as a schoolboy."

Indy still wished he'd been there for that. "He was never giddy, even when he was a schoolboy," he said in amusement, earning a glare from Marion.

As they were walking past a street vender selling flowers, Indy reached out and stole a single flower as he'd done years ago, only instead of giving it to the lovely Elsa; he presented it to Marion with a cocky grin. Elsa didn't seem to notice as Marion rolled her eyes and tucked the flower behind her ear. It complimented her perfectly. Schneider was still talking, but Indy wasn't paying attention as he stared at Ravenwood. He knew she felt threatened by Elsa, and Indy wanted to reassure her. He knew she still expected him to run off once more, but he wasn't about to put Marion through that again. He wanted them to be a family. Marion knew his reputation with woman, and Indy had a feeling he would have his work cut out for him.

"I have something to show you." Elsa pulled a slip of paper from her jacket pocket, and handed it to Indy. "I left your father working in the library. He sent me to the map section to fetch an ancient plan of the city. When I got back to his table, he'd gone, with all his papers except for that scrap, which I found near his chair."

Indy only needed to glance at it. He already knew what was written on the paper, and handed it over for Marion to see. "Roman numerals," he spoke out loud.

"Here is the library," she told them, walking toward the entrance. The building looked more like a church than a library, the white marble and tall columns were just as he remembered.

"That doesn't look much like a library," said Marion.

Indy smiled. "Looks like a converted church," he added.

Elsa led them both inside. "In this case it's the literal truth. We are on holy ground." As they walked inside Indy noticed the marble floor he'd seen before. There were aisles and aisles of tall bookshelves, before they stopped by a stained-glass window with two giant marble columns on each side of the beautiful creation. "These columns over here were brought back as spoils of war after the sacking of Byzantium during the Crusades."

Indy wasn't paying attention, was too focused on memories of the past. Although at the time Elsa had been quite the distraction, he still remembered the medieval décor from a time long gone, a time filled with knights and battles supposedly between good and evil.

"Now, please excuse me. The library is closing in a few moments. I'll arrange for us to stay a little longer." Elsa walked off, and Indy could hear the faint sounds of her heels clacking. He stared down at the marble under his feet and remembered the X that wasn't suppose to mark the spot, or at least that's what he'd taught his students long ago… in another life.

"I've seen this window before… in my father's journal," he told Marion, flipping through the pages until he saw his father's illustration of the stained glass window above him. He handed Marion the diary.

"Indy… the Roman numerals!" she immediately pointed out before looking back at the window.

Indy nodded.

"But what does it all mean?" Ravenwood asked him, as if he had all the answers.

Luckily, he did. Indy could hear by her steps, that Elsa was returning. "Dad sent me this diary for a reason, Marion. Until we find out why, I think we should keep its existence to ourselves." He took back his father's diary and hid it in his pocket.

"Find something?" Elsa asked as she walked next to Indiana.

"Dad wasn't looking for a book about the knight's tomb, he was looking for the tomb itself," he explained. "You said it yourself, it used to be a church. Look." He pointed at the Roman numerals on the window. "Three." He then pointed to the marble column to the left. "Three." Once again he pointed to the window. "Seven," he spoke, and then pointed to the other column. "Seven."

"What about the ten? I don't see it, do you?" Marion pointed out, looking around the library.

Indy looked back down at the floor, before he made his way toward the staircase as he had before and pointed down at the floor. "Ten," he showed them once he'd reached the top. "X marks the spot."

"You don't disappoint, Doctor Jones," Elsa told him in wonder. "You're a great deal like your father."

Indy stared down at the hole he'd created in the beautiful marble floor of the library. He knew Elsa was right. He'd used to believe the truth to be almost a curse, but he'd come to respect his father a great deal after they'd discovered the Grail. He was proud to be like his father, though he'd never actually admit it. "Except he's lost, and I'm not," he said, echoing words he'd said the last time around.

* * *

"Lower me down," Elsa requested, as she swung her legs into the hole and raised her arms to Indy.

Indiana threw Marion an assuring smile before lowering Elsa into the darkness. "You're next sweetheart," he told her. The last time he'd left someone behind; poor Brody had received a nasty headache. He wasn't about to leave Marion behind, even if he already knew the danger he'd be putting her in. She was better off with him, than on her own. After lowering Marion into the hole, he jumped down to join the two girls, landing on the mountain of skulls. The smell of decay was just as strong as he'd remembered, though the other girls didn't seem to care. Marion was already exploring the new environment, with Elsa not far behind. Elsa had the same excited smile as last time.

Schneider removed a cigarette lighter from her pocket to get a better look at some markings on the wall. "Pagan symbols," she told him. "Fourth or fifth century."

She knew her stuff… Indy had to give her that. "Right, six hundred years before the Crusades," he told her, moving ahead. There wasn't much time.

"The Christians would have dug their own passages and burial chambers centuries later," Elsa told him.

Indy took her lighter, watching Marion head toward the dark passageway ahead. "If there's a Knight of the First Crusade entombed down here, that's where we'll find him." He tried not to think about the men on their tale, focusing on the discovery ahead of him. He had to let history play out as it was meant to. If he ignored events, he could make things worse for both him and Marion, and he wasn't about to do that.

* * *

"What's this one?" Schneider asked him, pointing to an image on the wall.

"The Ark of the Covenant," he told her, smiling at Marion who had the same amused look.

"Are you sure?" Elsa questioned, obviously missing the silent exchange between him and Ravenwood.

"Oh, he's sure," Marion assured her as the pressed on ahead.

As they reached what looked like a dead end, Indy handed Elsa back her lighter, brushing away some of the cobwebs to reveal the Roman numeral X. "Watch out," he warned and rammed his shoulder into the wall. The stones immediately began to loosen as before. He rammed the wall once more and it collapsed, making him fall into the next chamber. He winced as the familiar smell surrounded him. "Petroleum. I could sink a well down here and retire." He stood back up, dripping in the filthy liquid. Indy grabbed a bone from one of the skeletons, wrapping old cloth from the same skeleton around the bone. He soaked the end of the make-shift torch in the bubbling pool before turning back to look at Elsa. "Hand me your lighter," he commanded her. Once she had given him the lighter, he lit the torch and led them onward. It wasn't long before they reached the best part of their little journey and he couldn't help the tired sigh. "Oh rats."

Elsa gasped. Marion groaned.

Indy pulled Marion to him, while Elsa squirmed and squealed, grabbing hold of his jacket, stumbling here and there in her high heel shoes. He knew both Elsa and Marion were terrified, but they had to move forward. The next passage was just as rat infested, but Elsa had gained back her nerve and was able to move ahead without assistance. Marion on the other hand, didn't seem to want to let go. First snakes, then rats, anytime she went on an adventure with him, Marion was forced past her limits. Indy climbed onto one of the narrow ledges, helping Marion get on behind him. Elsa took the ledge on the other side. It seemed like ages before the ledges ended and Indy was forced back into the mucky waters. He immediately helped both women down and led them to the large burial chamber ahead. Elsa was admiring the coffins as she joined him in the chamber. "Look at the artistry of these carvings and the scrollwork."

At the end of the chamber was a single coffin, the knight's coffin. Like the others it was decorated, with carvings on each side. Elsa immediately walked over to the coffin to examine it. "It's this one!" she announced, beaming with excitement.

Indy held the torch as high as he could, and climbed up beside Elsa. Together they gripped the lower edge of the lid and shoved it off to reveal the decayed skeleton beneath. Buried inside was a sword and a shield, the marker they were looking for.

"This is it!" he told her. "We've found it!" He immediately handed Elsa the torch and climbed over the coffin, pulling out the folded parchment in his pocket.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"A rubbing Dad made of the Grail tablet," he told her and aligned the two designs till they matched. Indy then pulled out a drawing stick from his pocket and rubbed it over the parchment, back and forth till the marker was complete. Despite seeing it before, Jones couldn't help the content smile that appeared on his face as he looked at the history he'd uncovered.

"Just like your father… as giddy as a schoolboy," Elsa spoke with amusement. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if he were here now to see this?"

Indy shook his head, laughing at the mental imagine her words brought to mind. "He never would have made it past the rats. He hates rats. He's scared to death of them."

Marion raised an eyebrow at that. "Is the fear of disagreeable creatures a family trait?" she teased, obviously thinking of Henry the third.

Indy shrugged, folding up the parchment. He didn't have time to answer the question. As he climbed back off the coffin the three heard what sounded like a distant explosion. The noise grew louder and Indy immediately noticed the rats begin to pour into the chamber. _'Here we go,'_ he thought to himself. "Get back! Back against the wall!" he instructed them both. Once they did as told he shoved the entire coffin over, emptying what lied inside. "Quick! Under it! Air pocket!" As he shouted to the two, flames began to fill the chamber, and they quickly ducked under and into the water. With a gasp the three resurfaced under the coffin. "Don't wander off," he shouted to the two before he took a deep breath and went back under, looking for the passage that would save their lives.

* * *

"Ah, Venice," Indy said, as he crawled out of the storm drain in the middle of a café. After helping both Marion and Elsa out he took Marion's hand and ran down an alley between two buildings and toward the pier where he knew the motorboats would be. He didn't waste time, jumping into the boat after releasing it from the pier. He slid behind the steering wheel started the engine. Just as the boat pulled away, one of the men in pursuit jumped onto the boat just as before. He immediately accelerated, weaving back and forth in the hopes of shaking him off. The other men stole two identical boats, hot on his trail. They were going full speed when he had Marion take the wheel, flinging himself at the man on the boat's stern.

While Indy's hands were full, fighting the uninvited guest on their boat, he noticed the tugboat and the outer freighter ahead. "Go between them!" he shouted, knowing they would be just fine.

"Go between them?!" shouted Elsa in shock.

"Are you crazy?!" added Marion. She kept on course, heading for the narrow gap between the freighters.

Indiana pulled up the not so mysterious attacker and hit him hard enough to send the guy flying off the boat. They raced through the gap just as Indy took back the wheel from Marion. The moment they had cleared the gap Indiana gave the women a knowing grin. The other boats behind, weren't as lucky, and were crushed between the much more massive freighters. "Duck!" Jones shouted moments later as gunfire hit their boat. One last boat was still in pursuit just as before. Indiana leaped from his boat, attacking the two men, anticipating each punch thanks to his intact memories. Soon only one was left as he was flipped into the boat's rear compartment.

"Indee!" shouted Marion as she took back control of the boat.

Indiana knew the boat he was currently in was about to be dashed into pieces. His fist connected with the man beneath him. "I'm not here for the Grail!" he shouted at the man. "I'm here for my father!"

"If you don't let go, Doctor Jones, we'll both die."

Indiana knew he needed the man alive. His people would soon gather an assault against the Nazis, to stop them from recovering the Grail. He pulled him up from the cockpit and together they dived into the passenger compartment behind Marion and Elsa. Kazim… that was his name. Indy played along regardless.

"If you let me go I will tell you where your father is," Kazim bargained.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kazim," he answered calmly, looking over to their right. "Let me off at this jetty."

Indiana let go of his 'supposed foe,' and took back control of the wheel once more, doing as Kazim had requested.

"As yourself, why do you seek the Cup of Christ? Is it for His glory, or for yours?"

"I didn't come for the Cup of Christ. I came to find my father," Indiana assured him. Although in the end he knew he'd be forced to find the Cup, he wasn't lying to Kazim. He didn't care about the Cup… he cared about his father.

'In that case, God be with you in your quest," he said as he buttoned his jacket, leaving the boat once it had come to a complete stop. "Your father is being held in the Castle of Brunwald on the Austrian-German border." He left just as soon as the words were spoken.

* * *

They'd returned to the apartment that Walter Donovan kept in Venice, eager to scrub the grim and smell from their trip in the catacombs. Indiana had spent over an hour scrubbing off the stench of petroleum. He knew where the Grail was, though he hadn't needed the second marker to find out. He'd known all along where it lied. Although some things would remain the same, Indy knew he'd have to keep a close eye on Elsa… she was after all, working for the Nazis. Although he knew she would eventually have a change of heart, she was still dangerous. This time around he would continue to keep his father's diary a secret. He would have to get a hold of Shallah, and inform his old friend that he had a job for him once more.

After shutting off the water he pulled on the green robe, hearing the faint sound of a phonograph playing from Elsa's room. The moment he left the bathroom he knew what he would find in bedroom, but was thankful Elsa hadn't found what she was looking for. He'd kept the Grail diary safely tucked away in the bathroom while he'd taken his shower. Just as was expected the bedroom was completely trashed. "Oh God! Indy!" said a voice from behind.

Indiana turned around to see Marion, wearing a silky light blue bathrobe. "Yours too?" he asked her.

Marion nodded, walking into the ransacked room. Their room was adjacent, along with Elsa's, but he didn't think to check on her this time around. He already knew she was just fine. "What were they looking for?" Marion asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Indy pulled his father's journal from his pocket. "This."

Marion didn't look happy. "First your hotel room, and now here too? It's obvious someone wants that book pretty bad. They may still be in the apartment!"

Indy shook his head. "No, they're gone," he assured her, choosing not to tell her about Elsa.

Marion suddenly looked away. "Uh… what about Elsa? Have you checked to see if her room is in shambles too?"

Indiana smiled, knowing Marion was still a bit jealous of Elsa. She was after all, quite beautiful. "No, I wouldn't know, but I'm sure she's just fine. Whoever went through our rooms obvious wasn't interested in kidnapping." Indy walked over behind Marion, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Marion immediately turned around. "You know, most men would find her pretty attractive. She looks like one of those women in the movies… blonde hair, good figure…" she trailed off, looking up at him.

Indy shrugged, pretending to consider her words. "She is rather charming I suppose," he agreed. "Nice legs, I gotta admit."

It of course was the wrong thing to say as he watched Marion huff, glaring at him. "Jesus Indy, drool much?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the woman before him. "I don't know, Marion. Jealous much?" he shot back. They were falling back into old ways. For some reason, he rather enjoyed it.

Marion rolled her eyes dramatically. "Ha! I wasn't the one practically begging for another chance!"

The comment would normally have his blood boiling, but for some reason it amused him to no end. "And I wasn't the one practically begging to tag along," he reminded her, folding his arms smugly.

"Tag along?! I'm only here to keep your sorry ass alive!" she fought.

"And you're doing quite the job considering the fact that we were nearly incinerated, shot at, and chopped into fish bait," Indy told her without breaking a sweat. For once he was going to win their little argument.

If looks could kill, he'd have died a long time ago. "You are the most arrogant, self-centered, egotistical-"

Indy cut off her rant with a passionate kiss.

Marion immediately pulled away. "I'm not done!" she shouted before kissing him, arms around his neck.

Indy pulled her to the bed, as Marion's kisses moved over to his ear, which she knew was quite sensitive. Outside his opened window was the sound of a gondolier's voice singing a romantic song that echoed up from the canal. With a smile he rolled his eyes in pleasure. "Ah Venice."

To Be Continued….

A/N: Yeah, I kinda like this version much better! lol I'm leaving the rest of this chapter to your imaginations. Oh and I'm not a Doctor, and again, never been pregnant. I'm sure you're supposed to wait a while before having intimate relations, but eh… I couldn't resist. :D


	7. Chapter 7

White Out

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: I'm baaaaack!! So yeah, the beach was awesome, and I even got the sunburn to prove it! lol Anyways I finally get to Indy's Dad! Yay! I think you guys will enjoy this! I actually wrote it while at the beach, and just typed it when I got home! ;) Loved coming back to all those reviews! Thanks so much, I enjoyed them! Don't stop! Like I said, it's my fuel! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part Seven

After contacting Shallah, it was time to leave the romantic city of Venice and go after Indy's father. Elsa had a Mercedes-Benz, which they drove north for Austria. It'd been a fairly long drive, but Elsa's car was just as Indy remembered, it handled well, finely made. It had been raining all day long, and both Elsa and Marion had been fast asleep, soothed by the gentle pitter pat of the rain. It was getting late when he finally reached the Brunwald Castle. Indiana was wearing his brown leather jacket, fedora hate, safari shirt, and khaki pants, with his brown leather boots. He'd decided to wear a necktie for once, and had packed his gun. Elsa was wearing a very expensive gray coat. Marion had bought something on the way as she hadn't really had time to pack, and was wearing a nice black coat that went well with her raven black hair. It'd been years since he saw the imposing structure, and his memory was failing him, but he chose to go with instinct and ask the question he knew he'd normally ask. "What do you know about this place?"

"I know the Brunwalds are famous art collectors," Elsa told him.

Indy smiled, staring at her beret.

"What?" Elsa asked, curious.

* * *

As last time, Indiana was sporting Elsa's beret and coat, while Elsa wore the fedora and his leather coat. Marion stood behind him, her hair completely soaked as they waited for the door to open. "Yes?" the butler asked, looking not at all pleased.

"And not before time!" he spoke, attempting a Scottish accent once more. He figured he didn't need to change what'd worked so well before. "Did you intend to leave us standing on the doorstep all day?" He walked inside, looking as uptight as he could. "We're drenched!" Indy sneezed on the butler hard.

The butler recoiled, disgusted.

"Now look, I've gone and caught a sniffle." He stole the butler's handkerchief and wiped his nose. Marion walked up beside the butler, her smile wide and quite distracting. Even dripping wet she was still far too sexy.

"Are you expected," the butler asked, barely containing his irritation.

"Do not take that tone with me, my good man. Now buttle off and tell Baron Brunwald that Lord Clarce MacDonald and his two lovely assistants…" he immediately took both Elsa and Marion's arms, "… are here to view the tapestries."

"Tapestries?"

Glancing at Marion he rolled his eyes dramatically. "Dear me, the man is dense!" He moved the butler from the doorway, gesturing at the walls around them. "This is a castle, isn't it? There are tapestries?"

"This is a castle and we have many tapestries. But if you are a Scottish lord, then I am Mickey Mouse!" the butler shouted in annoyance.

Indy looked over at his 'assistants' in mock anger. "How dare he?" Before he could knock the man unconscious as before he saw the butler fall forward, already knocked out. Behind him was Marion, holding his gun. She'd hit him with the butt end. Indy almost laughed at the smug expression on Marion's face. "Now that's what I call assistance, Miss Marion," he joked. "Now assist me with hiding this butler," he spoke, as he and Marion dragged the butler into the cupboard.

Indy took back his hat and coat, and handed Elsa's hat and coat before walking through the castle toward a wide hallway. He could hear the voices coming from Nazi soldiers working around a large table with a map. A secret Nazi command center.

Marion frowned. "More Nazis… I hate these guys."

Indy nodded in agreement, as thunder shook the castle. Together the three walked from the banister and continued down the hallway. Indy took his gun from Marion and stopped at a closed door. "This one… he's probably in here."

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

Indiana pointed to the wiring around the door. "It's wired." He immediately led them to the next closed door, which was not wired. After knocking, he twisted the doorknob and walked inside. The room was empty and completely dark just as before. He put his gun away and walked to the window, opening it. Immediately rain started pouring through the window. The storm was getting worse.

"This is not a good idea," Marion whispered to him.

He gave her a quick kiss and handed her the gun. "Don't worry… this is kid's play. I'll be right back," he assured her before glancing over at Elsa who looked just as concerned. She was a good actress; he had to give her that. He leaned in close to Marion, pretending to kiss her cheek. "Keep an eye on Elsa for me… got a feeling."

Marion nodded faintly. "Be careful," she whispered just before he pulled away.

Indiana smiled before climbing up onto the wet windowsill, and then stepped onto the ledge outside. Just as before he reached for his bullwhip and extended it out, wrapping it around some wires protruding from the castle wall above the window to the next room. After giving the whip a good tug to make sure it would hold he leaped off the ledge and landed on a stone gargoyle. Standing on top of the gargoyle he shifted his body, and swung toward the window next to the one he'd just left. Indiana hurled through the window, rolling away from his landing in expectation of what he knew would follow. He wasn't about to make the same mistake. He jumped to his feet and blocked the vase that would have crashed down onto his head. "Hey Dad," he greeted with a grunt as the vase broke to pieces.

"Junior?!" exclaimed his father. He was just as Indy had remembered, and it took everything he had not to pull the old man into his arms. His gray mustache and beard made him look just as distinguished as he remembered. Doctor Henry Jones Sir.

Henry smiled in relief. "It is you, Junior!"

Suddenly he couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. He hated the name, yet somehow he couldn't be happier to hear it once more. "Do you always greet your saviors by trying to bash their skulls in?" he questioned, glancing down at the broken vase.

"You came for me?!"

"Of course, Dad," he told him. The room his father was held in was small, and just as dark as the room he'd left Marion and Elsa in. Rain was pouring through the broken window, and Indy could hear a loud clap of thunder. While Indiana checked the broken window his father stared at the broken vase with dismay. He cared the ruined vase to a desk and held it under the lamp to examine it more closely. "Late fourteenth century, Ming Dynasty," he said sadly. "Oh, it breaks the heart."

Indy rubbed his head, lost in memory. "And the head," he mumbled to himself in amusement.

His father sighed. "I'll never forgive myself."

"It's a fake, Dad," he assured him, walking from the window.

His father looked back down at the vase and chuckled. "You're right! Thank God! You can tell by the cross section."

Indiana nodded, catching the broken imitation vase before it could be thrown to the ground, potentially alerting his father's captures. "Not a good idea, Dad," he told him and gently laid the vase down. "Now get your stuff. We've got to get out of here."

His father picked up the umbrella and his leather bag. "I thought you were one of them."

"Dad, they come in through the doors," he spoke, though with less annoyance than last time.

"Heh! Good point. But better safe than sorry," said his father with a quiet chuckle. "Humph, so I was wrong this time, but by God, I wasn't wrong when I mailed you my diary." Henry slid his umbrella through the straps of his bag, which he placed in his lap. "You obviously got it."

"I got it, and used it. We found the entrance to the catacombs."

"Through the library?" his father questioned in hushed excitement.

He couldn't help but smile. Giddy as a schoolboy, Elsa was right. "Right."

Henry stood up. "I knew it, and the tomb of Sir Richard?"

"Found it," he said with a nod.

His father looked at him in amazement, walking to stand in front of him. "He was actually there? You saw him?"

"What was left of him," Indy spoke. "Alexandretta," he then said, anticipating his father's next question. He couldn't stop thinking about Marion. Had he been wrong to leave her with Elsa, knowing who would be coming through the door? He couldn't help but be worried.

"Alexandretta!" Henry exclaimed and dropped his bag on the desk. He spun away and took off his hat. "Of course! On the pilgrim trail from the Eastern Empire! Oh Junior, you did it!" He was smiling broadly when he sat back down on the wooden bench against the wall.

"No Dad, you did," he told his father with pride. "Forty years."

Henry sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, if only I could have been with you."

"There were rats, Dad… big ones," he said, pulling out his whip as he stood beside the door. He knew any minute a Nazi officer would barge inside, gun in hand. Indy would be prepared.

"Rats?" his father repeated, suddenly not quite as excited.

Indy could see the fear. "Hang tight, we're getting out of here. Get behind the desk."

"What?" his father questioned confused.

"Just do it, Dad. They'll be here any minute."

Then the door was kicked open, just as his father ducked behind the desk, an S.S. officer, carrying a machine gun stood at the door way. Indy tripped up the officer, sending him crashing to the floor then punched the next officer. Using his whip he took the next officer's weapon from him and flipped it into his hands without breaking a sweat. He'd had plenty of practice… that was the good thing about getting old, even if he didn't look it at the moment.

The officer glared at him, obviously taken by surprise. He'd expected to be doing the surprising. "Sorry, not this time," Indy said with a smile.

"You won't get away with this, Doctor Jones. Give us the book."

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands," Indy told him while his father walked from behind the desk, bag in hand.

"You dolt! Do you think my son would be that stupid that he would bring my diary all the way back here?" he asked with a grin.

Indiana smiled. _'Not this time,' _he thought to himself. The diary was safe. He wasn't about to make yet another trip to Berlin… straight into the lion's den. Slowly he walked toward the officer, then punched him unconscious and dragged him into the room. Holding the machine gun, he grabbed his father and rushed toward the next door where he'd left Marion and Elsa. The moment he opened the door and walked inside he frowned at the sight that greeted him. Elsa was standing next to a Nazi colonel named Vogel. Vogel had Marion's hands pinned and was resting a Luger pistol against her head.

"That's far enough," Vogel spoke. "Put down the gun, Doctor Jones. Put down the gun or the girl dies."

"Who's she?!" Henry exclaimed in confusion.

Indy sighed; Vogel was using Marion as a shield. Elsa gave him a smug smile as she watched. "Marion, are you okay?" he asked, ignoring his father.

Marion winced as the Colonel pushed the gun further against her. "What do you think?!" she asked in annoyance.

"I will kill her!" Vogel shouted.

"Why on God's green Earth would you bring her here?!" his father shouted at him. "She could be a Nazi too!" With a glare toward Elsa he added, "like Elsa!"

Indy stared at Marion, trying to think up his next move. "She's not a Nazi, Dad, she's you're future daughter-in-law," he finally said.

"Daughter-in-law?!" his father questioned. Marion seemed just as surprised by Indiana's introduction, but chose not to say a word. She simply stared back at Indy.

"Not for long if you're son doesn't drop his weapon!" Vogel shouted.

"What do you mean daughter-in-law?" Henry asked in confusion.

Indy had had about enough of his father's questions. "Not a good time, Dad!" he shouted.

"Enough! She dies!" Vogel spoke angrily.

"Wait!" said Indy as he watched Vogel's finger on the trigger. "Wait!"

"Indy no!" Marion shouted as Indiana lowered his gun, handing it to Elsa.

Vogel pointed his weapon at the Jones men, and pushed Marion into Indy's arms. "Now give me the book!"

Indy frowned. "I don't have it."

"Tell me where it is!" Vogel commanded, as Elsa raised the machine gun toward his father.

He wasn't sure what to do. As a precaution he'd decided not to take the Grail diary with him, especially since he already knew what to do. "It's being mailed… I mailed it to a friend," he finally told them. He knew they'd stop at nothing to get the book. He would have to lie. "His name is General Bob Ross," he said with a small smile.

* * *

After being searched for the diary and finding nothing, they'd escorted him, Henry, and Marion to another room Indy knew well. They were put in chairs as before, and tied together… only this time, Marion was tied with them. Donovan stood before them, gazing at the three. His father spoke before Indy could. "I misjudged you, Walter. I knew you'd sell your mother for an Etruscan vase, but I didn't know you would sell your country and your soul… to the slime of humanity."

"Once my men have recovered the diary we will find the Grail," said Donovan with a devilish smile.

"Let me kill them now," spoke Vogel.

"No," Elsa said. "If we fail to recover the pages, we'll need them alive."

Donovan shrugged, unaffected. "Always do what the doctor orders." He walked out of the room, the Colonel right behind him.

Elsa walked over to Indiana. "Don't look at me like that. We both wanted the Grail. I would have done anything to get it," she told him. "You would have done the same."

Indy glared at her. Like Donovan, she was a Nazi, and although he knew… and hoped she would change, it was obvious nothing mattered but the Grail. "I'm sorry you think so."

Elsa's smile faded and she bent down, her hand resting on his cheek. He tried to pull away from her, but it was useless. He was confined by the restraints. "It was a pleasure," Elsa told him and kissed his lips. For a moment Indiana didn't react, his mind going back to the last time she'd kissed him. When he returned to the present and jerked his head, effectively ending the kiss. He wanted to wipe his mouth.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all _yours_," he told her angrily.

He could see in the corner of his eye, Marion glaring at both Elsa and Indy. _'Great,'_ he thought to himself. Vogel returned before Elsa could say another word. "Doctor Schneider, your car is waiting."

Elsa frowned. "That was simply how Austrians say good-bye," she spoke sadly; her lips still fairly close to his.

Vogel walked over to her with an evil leer, and Indy knew what was coming. "And this is how we say good-bye in Germany," he said before punching him straight in the jaw. His father grunted when the back of Indy's head struck Henry's. It hurt like hell. Vogel then joined Elsa as they walked out of the room.

"Serves you right," Marion told him.

Indy rolled his eyes.

"I thought Marion was my future daughter-in-law, yet you're here kissing other women," Henry scolded.

Marion scoffed. "He certainly has a way with women!"

He was tied to his father and Marion, not a good combination. Although at least Marion hadn't denied their engagement… Indy hadn't actually told her he wanted to marry her and be a family, though he'd certainly said something close a few nights ago in bed. "Hey! She kissed me! I pulled away!" he fought.

"You hesitated," Marion told him, not missing a beat.

"I did not!"

"Actually, you did, Junior," his father cut in.

"Don't call me that!" Indy found himself shouting. He had to get out of the ropes before he completely lost it. "And could we _please_ focus on getting out of here?!"

"I just want to understand why my own son is getting married, and I have to hear about it, now!" Henry fought.

"Oh believe me, there's more," Marion told him, glaring at Indy.

"More? What, he has a kid too?" his father said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. When both looked at him in silence he frowned. "Junior?!"

"I was going to tell you, Dad! I was just trying to wait for the right time!"

"The right time?! You could have told me back in that damned room! For the love of God, Junior-"

Indiana was quick to interrupt. "Well unless you want my son to lose both parents and a grandfather in one day, I suggest we try to escape now! You can yell at me later!"

"Oh believe me! I will be!" Henry shouted.

Indy sighed. _'I should have left him,'_ he thought to himself. _'I should have left them both.'_

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: The escape! Be aware guys that the story will be changing just a bit… a little more than a bit actually! Hey, it can't all be the same! Oh and this chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part Eight

Indiana Jones had been in a lot of tight spots over the years, but being tied up while the room was on fire had been one of the worst. Indy hadn't been all that eager to repeat it, and had therefore prepared just in case his original plan failed, which it had. He never should have left Marion alone, especially with Elsa. Squirming he adjusted his arm rubbing his sleeve until the object he'd hidden there could fall into his awaiting hands. When the cold metal fell into his grip and smiled. "Get ready guys, we're getting out of here."

"How?" Marion asked him, not bothering to hide her annoyance. It was obvious she'd yet to let go of his kiss with Elsa. He understood why she was angry, he should have pulled away, should have fought her harder. Elsa was a hard woman to forget unfortunately, Nazi or not, she'd changed in the end. She died because of her obsession with the Grail, a waste if ever he saw one.

"Knife… in my hand. Don't move, I'm cutting the ropes," he told them both as he began to cut through. He was almost there.

"They searched you high and low, how did you manage to hide it?" his father had asked in astonishment.

Indy simply shrugged. "Just lucky I guess," he'd lied before the rope finally gave way and he was freed from the restraints. He immediately moved on to Marion, working on cutting her free.

Marion gave him a hard stare, disbelief written all over her face. "Yeah… let's just hope your luck doesn't run out," she told him.

Indy tried to ignore her stare, and after cutting her free he worked on his father. "Now what?" his father asked once he was free, rubbing his wrists which were sore from the rope.

"We go to the fire place and get our stuff back," Indy explained with a smile.

"The fire place?" Marion questioned, folding her arms. "Jones, have you lost it? The only thing over there is burnt logs and ash."

Indy rushed over to the fire place, moving the metal rod that would trigger the fireplace. He gave a wave to a dumbfounded Marion as the fire place turned and he was sent to the other side.

* * *

Marion Ravenwood had always been smart girl. She knew Indy wasn't telling her the whole truth, but she'd never expected the fireplace to transform into something completely different, with Indiana on the other side. From the sound of things, he wasn't sneaking around quietly either. She could hear faint sounds of gunfire and screams. For a minute she was worried that Indy was hurt, until of course she saw the fire place return, with Indy holding his gun and whip. He threw his father his bag and umbrella. "Come on!" he shouted.

Marion rushed to the fire place with Henry and the scene changed moments later to what looked like a secret Nazi radio room. "You knew this was here," she said in wonder.

Indy shook his head. "I heard some officers talk about it earlier, but I wasn't sure if it was here or not," was his weak explanation.

Marion was too smart to believe him, he was selling her a load of crap and he knew it. The only question was, how had he'd known about the secret passage way? As he led them, they soon reached a dead end. "Dead end," she said with a worried sigh. "There's gotta be a way out of here."

Indy took a seat in a chair nearby which rested near a circular arrangement of inlaid stones on the floor. It was no time to be sitting down, and Marion was about to tell him so when she saw him move the chair back. Suddenly the stones slid downward and transformed into a spiral staircase. Indiana grinned smugly at her. "Let's go!"

* * *

More motorcycles. Marion held onto Indy as if there was no tomorrow as he drove down the dusty road at speeds that she would call crazy if not for the Nazi's on their backs. Henry sat in the side care, his leather bag and umbrella resting in his lap. She was seriously getting tired of the motorcycles. Only two motorcycles had kept up with Jones, avoiding the rough terrain and Indy's cleaver strategies. There was a barricade ahead, but that didn't seem to deter Indiana for a second as he sped up even faster, going full speed toward the barrier.

"Halt! Halt!" a guard shouted at Indy, jumping out of the way as he went flying through the barrier, which shattered. On the way he grabbed a pole while an oncoming soldier took out his machine gun and aimed at him. The end of the pole hit the Nazi square in his chest and he flew off his motorbike. Indy dropped the pole just as soon as it made contact with the soldier. Marion gulped from behind, wondering if she'd live to watch her son grow up. Her death grip on Indy was tightening by each second. The motorcycle that's occupant had been removed crashed into the other two behind them… before blowing up. Marion couldn't help but scream.

Finally Indy slowed down, and eventually stopped at a wooden sign, one arrow pointed to Berlin, and the other pointed to Venedig. "Now what do we do?! We need to recover my diary," Henry Sir exclaimed, checking his time.

Indy smiled. "We don't need it, Dad."

"There is more in the diary that we need if we're going to get through the final challenge!"

"What final challenge?" Marion asked.

Henry held up three fingers. "Three devices of such lethal cunning!"

"Booby traps," Indy explained.

"Oh yes," agreed his father with glee. "But I found the clues that will safely take us through, in the Chronicles of St. Anselm."

Marion was curious. "What are they?"

When Henry didn't respond, her worry returned. What was she getting herself into?

"I know what to do," Indy finally spoke. "We'll be okay without the diary. I know about the challenges, and we have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Marion questioned. "Another lucky guess?"

Indy rolled his eyes. "I've studied the diary, and I know what to do. I need to be humble before God, I need to walk on the stones with God's name, and I must make a leap of faith to the chamber where the Grail has been hidden. We don't need it. We do however need Shallah." Indy started the engine, ignoring the stunned look on his father's face. "Let's go," he said and turned the motorbike toward Venedig.

* * *

It was getting dark, and Indiana had made the decision to camp for the night. Marion hadn't been so sure until she saw the bag Indy'd snatched and put behind the bike which carried the essentials they'd need to set up camp. It would take at least a day or two to reach Iskenderun and meet up with Shallah; they could use the rest before their journey would begin. Still, Marion found it strange that things just seemed to be falling into place. It was like Indy was always one step ahead, and she'd never seen that before. Normally he was just one step behind. What had changed? Marion stared at the fire Indiana had started using Elsa's lighter. Henry Sir was already asleep, exhausted by his ordeal more than likely. She was surprised that she wasn't nearly as tired. In fact she felt wide awake. She missed her son, and it was starting to almost hurt not having him with her. She wasn't used to motherhood, hadn't even had time to really get used to the idea, but it was obvious she'd already grown attached. She couldn't stop thinking about little Henry. She couldn't stop thinking about his future as well as hers. Did it truly lie with Indy, or was she making a mistake she'd regret later on? She'd never actually gotten the chance to talk to him about such feelings, though it seemed Indy truly wanted to be with her.

He'd told his father she was his future daughter-in-law, that had to count for something… meeting the folks and all that. Still, his kiss with Elsa made her wonder just what was going on. Did Indy really want to be with her, or was he only with her so he could be a father to his son? That question bothered her the most… because she wasn't sure she knew the answer. Indiana had returned after hiding away their transportation. It was cold and Marion was wrapped tight in a blanket they'd found in the pack. Indy's father was wrapped in a blanket of his own… only two. The rest had been mostly food and the like. Beyond the fire she watched Indiana walk toward her, walking around the flames before taking a seat by her side. "We're set for the night. The fire should keep any creatures away and we have enough food to last us awhile," he told her.

Marion could see him smile at her, but she couldn't seem to muster a smile in return. Her questions needed answers, and she had no idea how to get them. She wanted to go home, to what was familiar. She wanted to drink tea with Oxley and hear military stories from Colin. She wanted to be home.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. "You aren't still mad about that kiss are you? I promise you Marion, I did fight her. I pulled away."

Marion looked up at him, staring into his eyes. He looked genuinely worried. "No… I know. I just…" she trailed off, unsure of how to phrase her words. "Indy, how did you know?"

Suddenly he seemed confused. "Know what?"

"About Elsa? You gave me the gun… as if you knew she would betray us. You hid away that knife as if you knew you'd need it. And you hid away the diary as if you knew the Nazi's would find it if you didn't. How did you know?"

Indy frowned, shaking his head. "I didn't know… just a hunch. Just my luck I guess."

Marion rolled her eyes, tired of his lies. She knew him too well. "That's bull and you know it. You've never been that lucky in your life."

Suddenly Indy grew quiet for a second, serious unlike she'd never seen him. "I was damned lucky the day I met you," he told her, looking away once the words had left him.

Marion was surprised by his words. They'd been unexpected of course, but the depth of emotion in his eyes said what words could not. He meant it. He felt lucky to have known her. Suddenly her fears began to melt away. "Indy… I need you to tell me the truth. I need to know how you know these things, because it doesn't make any sense. It's not possible, yet it is and I just can't figure it out. You aren't the man you used to be and if we are going to try this… us I mean, I want you to be honest with me. I don't want there to be secrets between us."

"You'd think I was crazy," he warned her.

Marion smiled. "I already think you're crazy, so you really don't have much else to lose."

Jones laughed, taking her hand in his as he looked at the fire. She could hear the fire crackle, its warmth keeping the chill away. It was almost a minute before Indy spoke. "Henry loves motorcycles… he has one. He's good with it too… kinda reminds me of myself at his age. He's got a lot a spirit and I know it comes from you… especially his mouth. You… you haven't changed a bit. You're still just as much of a fire cracker as you ever were."

"Indy, Henry's only a few weeks old," she reminded him, confused by his words.

Indiana shook his head. "It's 1957… you were kidnapped and the kid came to me. You told him I could help. I didn't know it was you. I hadn't seen you in so long… all the feelings came back the moment I saw your face. I still loved you, Marion. Despite the years, I always loved you. Then you told me Henry was my son… only he didn't call himself Henry. He called himself Mutt… Mutt Williams. He was raised as Colin's son, and apparently he had a pretty good dog too. Made it easy to believe he was mine. At first I was angry that you hadn't told me, but I knew the only one I should have been angry with was myself. I'd been the one to let you down, to leave you. Only I didn't just leave you… I left Mutt too."

She didn't understand. Maybe he really was going crazy. 1957? It didn't make sense!

"This time it was the Russians… fun little group they turned out to be. They took Oxley, threatened you, and almost got everyone killed. We won in the end, solved another mystery along the way. I only had one wish, but I never thought it'd come true. All I ever wanted from the moment I saw you again was a second chance to make things right. I never got to watch my boy grow up… never got to be there for you when he'd break an arm while riding his bike, or took his first steps… said his first word. I missed it all… I just wanted a second chance. I just never thought I'd get it. This was my chance to erase my mistakes… and probably make some new ones, but at least I'd be making them with you than without. We found Akator, but I found way more than that on the way."

Marion froze. Akator. She'd heard Oxley talk about it a million times, heard his theories over and over again over the years. Crystal skulls and Akator. Still, he couldn't be serious. "You're from the future?" she asked. Yeah, he was nuts.

Indy smiled, obviously knowing what she was thinking. "What? I would think after having gone through what we went through in finding the Ark that you might actually believe me. You asked."

"Indy, that's crazy! You're crazy! That's science fiction!"

"Apparently not," he told her. "I know all these things because I went through them before. I knew you were pregnant with my baby because I saw him as a man, and you told me. I knew Elsa was a traitor because last time she betrayed me. I knew about those steps because I fell down them when my father sat in the chair and triggered them… still have the scars to prove it too. I knew about Colin because in my future you marry him. I know you got my letter and you through it away. I know when you found out you were pregnant you cried for days. Last time I was tied up with Dad and I used Elsa's lighter to try and get us free, only the whole room caught on fire and we moved over to the fire place to escape the flames, only I triggered something and it turned around to reveal a secret room, a Nazi radio room. I know about the challenges because I already went through them and survived. I knew the Nazi's might capture us so I hid away the diary back at that library where I knew it'd be safe. I've done all this before."

It did explain so much, but Marion was having a hard time believing him. Still, would he lie up something so insane? No, she knew he wouldn't. His eyes spoke the truth, and she knew she shouldn't doubt his words, no matter how crazy they sounded. With a sigh she squeezed his hand. "Let's hope things go better the second time around."

Indy smiled, kissing her lips. "As long as I have you and Henry… I'll be alright. We'll be alright. Trust me."

As insane as it was, she did trust him. She couldn't quite figure out why, but she knew it to be true. She trusted him, and she always would. "Okay."

* * *

They'd escaped. Indiana Jones, his father, and the woman had escaped. They still hadn't found the diary, but Donovan suspected Indiana knew exactly where it was. Still, they could find him no where, and they had no idea as to how to find him. Now they would never find the Grail! "You let them escape! I should kill you right now!" he shouted, steaming.

Vogel stood as straight as a wooden stick, eyes faced forward. "There may be another way."

"Another way? To find the Grail? We have no diary and _you've_ let Indiana Jones and his father escape! There is no way now! We must find them! If we do not it will be your neck on the line! Do you understand me?!" he almost screamed at the Colonel.

With a sharp nod he stood impossibly straighter. Donovan turned away, walking toward the door. "Indiana Jones has a son."

That stopped Donovan in his tracks. He turned back around. "What did you say?"

"Apparently the woman traveling with him is the mother. Their child was just recently born. Marion Ravenwood resides in London where she delivered the baby," he reported.

Donovan shook his head, not yet ready to believe his luck had changed. "I saw no child… if he does exist, where is he?"

"I have already sent my men to find out. It is my guess that the child was given to someone they could trust, someone to look after the boy until they returned. We will find him. Henry Jones the Third. Indiana Jones will lead us to the Grail, or he will watch his infant son die in our hands," Colonel Vogel told him with a smug smile.

Donovan raised an eyebrow, smiling in return. "Find the boy, and whoever is taking care of him. Bring them to me. Well done, Vogel, it seems you have just saved your own life." Again he turned away from the Colonel and walked away.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I felt like being bad and leaving it here for now… Mwhahahahahaha!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! It's been really, REALLY crazy lately and unfortunately I was having computer problems, but now it's been fixed… yay! Plus I was sick for like a week with the flu, still am, but feeling MUCH better! :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part Nine

Marion was certain she'd never been more tired in her life. She was running mostly on adrenaline and she had a feeling it was finally wearing off. Sure, it was true the guys were doing okay, but they hadn't just been in labor weeks before. She was tired, sore, and sleep deprived despite trying to get some shut eye a few days before when they'd set up camp. Instead she'd spent the entire night trying to figure out if she really believed Indiana's story. It certainly was a stretch. Time travel, Nazis, and emotional baggage. It wasn't a good combination… that was for sure. They'd finally reached Iskenderun thankfully, almost running out of gas on the way. There they'd met up with Sallah and were taking his car down the crowded streets to his house. Marion had never been so happy to see the oversized man as memories flowed of his kindness. Indy and Sallah were talking about the Grail while she sat in the back with Indiana's father. Henry looked at her curiously, he had since they'd reached Iskenderun, though Marion wasn't quite sure why.

"Marion Ravenwood… your Abner Ravenwood's daughter," he finally spoke with a smile so very similar to Indy's.

"I thought you didn't know me," she questioned him, surprised.

"Marcus Brody has been a good friend for a very long time, before Junior was even born. My son and I have never been close, but at least with Marcus I can make sure my boy's okay." His answer shouldn't have surprised Marion, but it did. Obviously, Henry Sir wasn't the man he allowed everyone to believe he was.

"So what exactly do you know about me?" Now she was curious. Did he know she'd been with Indy before? Did he know about their past?

"I know Henry studied under your father. He was a good Archeologist, I'm sorry for your loss." Marion smiled sadly. "I know you and he briefly had a relationship… until he left. Twice, I believe."

Marion rolled her eyes. "It's a gift," she muttered looking away. She and Indy had always had a rough and complicated past. It didn't take a genius to guess they had their problems. Still, she'd given him a chance, one last chance to redeem himself. She wasn't perfect either… she should have contacted Indy the moment she learned she was pregnant, but she hadn't. He could have lived his life never knowing he had a son… the way Indiana had explained things, he _had_ gone through his life with no knowledge of his son.

"It takes a fool to walk away and an even bigger one to come back… I have a feeling he wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms. You didn't hit him did you?" Henry Sir teased with a laugh.

Marion smiled. "Punched him the first time… I was still tired from giving birth the second time. I didn't have enough energy to hit him." Both laughed at that. It was strange how much the older man reminded her of Abner. She supposed that was why she and Indy had bonded so quickly when they'd first met.

Henry gave her a wink. "Good for you! He deserves a kick in the pants now and then," he told her. Yes, he was definitely very much like her father. Marion frowned when Indy's father grew serious. "Tell me about my grandson," he requested an almost earnest look in his eyes.

"He's only a few weeks old… not much to tell. I was only in labor seven hours, though it certainly felt like a hundred. He's got my eyes and Indy's ears. He's beautiful," she told him, glowing at the very thought of her son. He had become her everything the moment she'd looked into his wide eyes. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Indy had told her only a few things about their son's future, including a nickname she wasn't so sure she was looking forward to. If he was anything like Jones, he'd be a terror.

Henry looked away, smiling once more. "I didn't think I'd live long enough to see my son have children… always gallivanting around the world, never settling down. I'm… glad he found you Marion Ravenwood," he told her, turning his head to look at her. "I want my boy to be happy," he admitted.

Marion could see the older man meant what he said. She looked over at Indy who was completely unaware of their conversation as he went on and on about the Grail. Sallah was hanging on his every word as they discussed their upcoming adventure. Would he be happy with her? He'd left her so many times. Was she really what he wanted? Or did he only want her because of his son? Though she'd done her best to silence the doubts, she really wasn't sure… and worse, she was afraid of finding out.

* * *

Colin stared down at the crib as little Henry cried. He'd been doing so for hours… and it was approaching five am. Oxley had promised to return with some things for the baby, but Colin was starting to wonder if maybe the older man had just been looking for an escape. _'Lucky old fool,'_ he thought to himself as he picked up Marion's baby and tried rocking him once more. Should he sing to him? He'd read somewhere that singing helped, though Colin had a feeling he wouldn't be very good at it. He was a pilot, not a singer. He never should have agreed to watch the child in the first place. Henry should be with his mother… not two men with absolutely no idea what to do with a new born baby. It was then that he felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up as he heard a banging at the door. Williams sighed, putting the baby back down. The boy screamed even louder as Colin rolled his eyes. His headache would surely be the death of him. "If that's you, Oxley! I'm telling you right now, it's your turn!" he shouted as he walked to the door, opening it. Instead of seeing Harold Oxley there stood two very burly men and one very beautiful woman. "Well hello there," he greeted with a frown.

The woman smiled at the sound of Henry's cry. "Having trouble with your son, Mr. Williams?"

Colin cursed himself for not keeping his handgun nearby as he watched her take a step, the two men with her. "Who are you?"

"Jones didn't mention we'd be coming?" she asked, looking almost surprised. "We're good friends of his."

Colin found it unlikely. He didn't trust her… women that beautiful were always the most dangerous of them all. He snorted his distrust. "Of course you are. And what is your business here?" he asked.

Suddenly the woman's smile vanished as the two men behind her pulled out their weapons. "Goodbye Mr. Williams," she whispered. Colin didn't have time to react… it was too late. One of the men in the back took a step forward and pulled the trigger. "I'm afraid Henry Jones the third belongs to us now," she told him just before his eyes closed; shocked as his hand rested on his stomach where he'd been shot. Everything went black.

* * *

Oxley stared down at the hospital bed as his good friend lay there still. He was pale and barely breathing. The Doctors weren't even sure he'd be alive tomorrow. Colin had lost too much blood… and his chances were dim unless he could wake up soon. What was worse, little Henry had been kidnapped and he had only one clue as to who had done the kidnapping. Harold took out the small piece of cloth with the Nazi insignia on it and sighed. He had to get in touch with Jones and Marion. Now that Colin was getting treatment he would have to leave his dear friend. Harold put the piece of cloth back into his suit jacket and patted his friend's hand. He then pulled out a piece of paper with the number written on it. Jones had called him days ago to let him know he'd be meeting a Mr. Sallah, and that soon they would be on their way to find the grail. Oxley just hoped Henry wasn't gone just yet.

* * *

Sallah had invited them to his house for the night to prepare for the journey ahead of them. Indy had been ready to decline, but he could see Marion was exhausted… as was his father. They had no time to lose, but he couldn't put his family in danger either. The Nazi's had no clue as to where the Grail was with no map to follow. They could wait. Indy stood out on Sallah's balcony, staring at the stars and moon so bright in the night. When he felt arms wrap around him he couldn't help but smile.

"Planning on eating anytime soon, Jones?" Marion asked him, resting her forehead on his shoulder from behind.

"Just not hungry I suppose. I was just thinking," he admitted.

"Thinking about what?" she asked as Indy had known she would.

"Last time I went after the Grail… I lost it. Maybe this time things will be different. Imagine bringing back the Holy Grail, Marion… it'd be unbelievable. We'd be bringing back something bigger than even the Ark! It's the find of a lifetime."

He could hear Marion sigh behind him, and knew what she was thinking. He knew Archeology would always be important to him… Marion knew that too. Still, he had a family now, and he couldn't let it be the most important thing. He wouldn't put them aside like he did before. The last time he'd put Archeology first he'd lost out on the biggest treasure he could ever imagine… watching his son grow up, and being with the woman he loved. He'd learned later on his mistake, but by then the damage had already been done.

He turned in Marion's arms and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered to her, resting his forehead on hers. He needed her to know he'd changed.

Marion smiled. "What was that for?"

He rubbed her back gently, staring into her eyes, suddenly very serious. He refused to mess things up the second time around. Indiana had learned long ago what he wanted. In his timeline he was married, with a son, and he'd never been happier… not even finding an ancient artifact had given him the joy he'd had the day he'd married Marion. "You know… you and I are married," he told her. "It was a great ceremony, only wished Dad and Marcus could have been there. Mutt was my best man, and you looked absolutely beautiful… like an angel." He meant every word.

Marion blushed. "Married huh? I thought you said I married Colin?" she asked him.

Indy turned away sadly, staring down at the houses. "He died… was shot down by the Nazis."

Marion frowned at the idea of losing Colin. Though she knew she would always love Indiana, she did have strong feelings for Colin. He'd been there for her when Indy had not. She couldn't imagine losing him… not like that. She was about to speak when the door to the balcony was opened.

"Doctor Jones!" shouted Sallah. "You have an urgent call from a Mr. Harold Oxley!"

Indiana turned around, frowning. "Is he okay?"

Sallah looked worried as he glanced at Marion, then back at Indy. "Please, you must talk with him," he urged.

Indy turned, kissing Marion's forehead. "I'll be right back," he assured her before leaving the balcony and following Sallah to pick up the phone.

* * *

It was bad. Marion had known the moment she walked off the balcony and saw Indiana staring into space, the phone hanging off the hook. His expression scared her, his eyes blazed in anger, his fists so tight he was probably drawing blood. "Indy? What's happened?" she asked quietly, walking over to him, her hand touching his cheek. She tried to be gentle, but she was getting worried.

As if his trance was broken, he looked down at her, his breathing rough. "I have to go… now."

"When do we leave?" she asked without question.

Indy shook his head. "You're staying here. I'm going alone. I want you to look after my Dad… take care of him."

"Indiana, what's happened?" she asked, demanded.

He shook his head, grabbing his whip and gun from the table. "Marion, please! I'll explain later!" he snapped.

Marion jumped, shocked by the rage she heard in his voice.

He immediately turned, his eyes softening. "I'm finishing this. The Germans want me… well they can have me. I swear to you, they are going to pay!"

"Indy, what's happened?" she almost begged, her heart was beating faster and faster as she saw the fear in his eyes. "Tell me… please."

With a sigh he stroked her cheek. "They've shot Colin… he's in the hospital. Ox isn't sure if he's gonna make it. He's slipped into a coma."

Marion's hand closed over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. Colin… they'd shot Colin. She couldn't even process it. "Oh my god."

Indy grabbed her shoulders. "Honey… they have Henry. They won't stop until they have the Grail. I have to go."

Marion froze, unable to believe what she was hearing. They had her son. Indiana pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, but she could barely feel a thing. They had her baby.

"I will bring him back to you, Marion. I swear to you… they'll pay. Just please… promise me you'll take care of Dad."

She pushed away from him, feeling the rage inside her, like fuel. "Those bastards have my son, Indiana! To hell with that! I'm coming with you!"

"Marion-"

Marion wouldn't back down. She was a mother, and nothing was going to prevent her from finding her son. She grabbed her things in a hurry, pulling her pack on. "Sallah can take care of your father… I'm coming with you."

"Dammit Marion! It's too dangerous!" he fought, grabbing her arm.

Marion swung back around, fist flying. If Indy hadn't ducked it would have hit him square in the jaw. "Don't you dare give me that! They have my baby! I'm coming with you and don't you dare say I can't! Not when they have my child!"

Suddenly Indy was quiet as he stared into her eyes. Finally he turned to Sallah, who looked on in silence, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I've made a map for you to follow… it'll take you to the Grail. Follow it. We'll meet you there as soon as we can."

"What about the Nazis?" asked Sallah.

Indy stared at him for a minute, his eyes fierce. "They want the Grail… so I'm gonna give it to them," was all he said before he walked away, Marion right behind them. She glanced back at Sallah one last time before closing the door behind her. She didn't know what Jones had planned, but she didn't really care. The Germans would pay for what they've done… one way or another.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Sorry for the angst there! Couldn't be helped! Since Indy's changed the future the Nazis needed some way of getting to them… and this was the only thing I could come up with! Consider it the alternative of them shooting Henry Sir! I'll try to keep the angst to a minimum in the next chapter… but I make no promises! :D


	10. Chapter 10

White Out

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Indiana Jones' biggest regret is about to be erased.

A/N: I'd hoped to get this chapter out earlier, but sadly my plans never do seem to work out all that well! I've had to do a lot of rewriting because of my earlier computer problems so a lot of this story was erased. Sorry for the wait! Don't forget to review! It is after all my fuel, especially after this huge setback! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it… but I certainly wish I did!

* * *

Part Ten

His eyes burned with anger and what Marion knew was grief. She knew he didn't want to lose their child any more than she did, but if they didn't find a way…. "It isn't your fault," she found herself assuring him. Though part of her wanted someone to blame, someone she could channel all her anger and worry into, she refused to let that someone be Indiana Jones. He was hurting just as she was. If anyone could find their son, it'd be Indy; she had no doubts about that.

"I thought I could fix things, Marion. I thought I could make things better… that my experience from before would make it easier somehow. I had all the cards and I got cocky. Now they have my son. I never should have messed with the timeline!"

Marion knew his guilt would continue to eat at him if she didn't make him understand. "You want someone to blame, blame the Germans! Blame the Nazis! Hell, blame Donovan… and Elsa! Those are the people responsible… not you! I certainly don't blame you. You couldn't have known, Indy. We'll find him… we'll bring him home."

"Colin's in a coma, Marion! Even if we do find our son… what are Colin's chances?! Dammit Marion, this wasn't supposed to happen! I never should have pulled you into this!" He was driving fast on the dirt road, and she was certain he'd get them both killed if he didn't slow down… and calm down.

Marion didn't know what to do. She'd never seen Indy so upset, and it was starting to scare her. He was Indiana Jones. He was supposed to have all the answers. He was supposed to be the hero. That was the Indiana she remembered, the one that her father had come to love as a son, the one that had saved her from the Nazis and recovered the Ark. With a deep breath she slammed her foot on the breaks, sending the car to a startling stop.

"What the hell Marion!" he shouted.

"Now you listen to me Jones! We are going to find my son, and we're going to stop those low down, good for nothing bastards from taking the Grail! You are Indiana Jones! So stop spouting regrets and be the man I fell in love with or so help me God I'm getting out of this vehicle, finding a snake, and shoving it down your shirt! Do you understand me?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, poking his chest angrily as she let loose on him.

Indy stared at her in shock, his eyes wide as if he'd just seen a ghost. His mouth opened, but closed a second later. He immediately turned away from her, and starting driving at a far more reasonable speed. "Jesus, Marion," he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head.

Marion was reeling from her outburst, a bit shocked herself, but none-the-less happy with the results.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Marion asked as she realized they weren't returning to the castle where they'd just barely made their escape days before.

"Elsa's smart. She's set a trap for us, one she knows we'll walk right into… because it's the only way to save our son. If she and Donovan want the Grail, they know I'm the only one who can lead them to the city where it's located. All they have to do is wait for us to come to them."

"So where are we going?" Marion asked, suddenly worried she should have stayed with Sallah and Henry Sr.

"Into the lion's den," he whispered. "We're going to Berlin."

Marion swallowed hard, her heart suddenly beating a mile a minute as she realized the danger ahead of them. This is what she got for loving Indiana Jones.

* * *

The sun had fallen long ago when they'd finally arrived in Berlin. Indy had been half expecting to see the massive rally he and his father had seen last time around, but the city was quiet. The rally held in the city square in front of the Institute of Aryan Culture had long since past, its only reminder being the burn marks in front of a wide Neoclassical building where they'd burned their books. He could still remember the giant pile of books growing by each second as the pages turned black, being consumed by the flame. He remembered the college students and Nazi brown coats filling the streets as they shouted energetically for their leader who watched in the distance. He also remembered watching on in disgust as Germans reduced fine literature to ash.

He had to remember things were different. His father had forced him to go to Berlin after being rescued to recover the journal because he hadn't needed to. Still, he knew Elsa was close. It didn't really matter how they were captured in the end, just so long as they were taken to Donovan. Indy parked not too far from where he'd parked last time in his motorcycle and side car. He could see some Nazi soldiers in the distance escorting a woman from the building and slowly got out of his car. Marion followed suit, getting out from her side and followed him. He walked with sure strides towards the blonde woman he'd once fallen for in another life. "Fraulein Doctor," he spoke as he stood before her, Marion standing by his side. He knew she was afraid, but Indy also knew she wouldn't back down till she had her son in her arms. There really was nothing like a Mother's love.

Elsa looked almost surprised to see him as the soldiers pointed their weapons. She shouted harshly for them to stand down, glaring at them both until they lowered their guns. "Indiana Jones… you never told me you were a proud parent to a bouncing baby boy, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Indy could feel Marion stiffen beside him, but she wisely stood still and quiet for once in her life. "Where's my son, Elsa?"

Elsa turned to look at Marion, her scowl would have reduced anyone else to dust, but Marion Ravenwood wasn't 'anyone else.' "Arrest them both!" she ordered the soldiers who immediately walked around her, grabbing onto Marion and Indy. Marion struggled mildly. She'd never much liked being man-handled. "Mr. Donovan's been expecting them."

* * *

When they were taken into the large room Indy immediately recognized it to be study of some kind, similar to the room back at the castle where he'd found his father. This room was far smaller with only a few rare books and artifacts. This one had no fire place, and seemed rather plain compared to the castle room they'd been held in earlier. The solder pushed him forward, while the other solder pushed Marion just a bit rougher, sending her to the floor. Marion glared at the guard while Indy moved down to help her up. "You okay?" he whispered to her.

Marion simply nodded.

"Doctor Jones, you continue to amaze me. You truly are a worthy adversary. Your ingenuity continues to impress me, but you made one fatal mistake. That mistake may very well cost you the Grail," spoke Donovan as he stared out the window and into the night.

"The only mistake I ever made was not killing you when I had the chance!" shouted Indy angrily. He knew this man all too well. Donovan didn't care about anything or anyone. The only thing that mattered to him was the Grail… everlasting life.

Donovan turned around, his calm demeanor never shaken even as he saw the fire in Jones' eyes. "Everyone has a weakness, Doctor Jones. Perhaps years ago the only weakness you ever had was the need to preserve ancient artifacts, but things have changed. You have more to lose now, Doctor Jones… and more to gain. You will tell us how to find the Grail, and you will bring that Grail to us… or your son will die just as quickly as it began. If there is one thing you should know about us, Doctor Jones, it's that the death of a child means nothing to the Nazis."

"You son of a bitch!" Indy rushed toward him, but was immediately restrained by the soldier behind him.

"I want to see him!" said Marion, her desperation hard to ignore.

Donovan gave a small nod and turned to a soldier who stood at the door keeping guard. "Bring in the child," he ordered.

The soldier bowed, and immediately did as told. Indy stared down Donovan, entertaining himself with the many ways the bastard could die. He still remembered watching him drink the water from the false Grail, his body turning into dust before everyone's eyes. Seconds later the soldier returned with Elsa. She was holding little Henry in her arms, and immediately walked over to Marion, gently placing the child in it's mother's arms. Marion kissed the boy's forehead, smiling in relief to have her son. Indy shoved the soldier holding him back away and rushed over to Marion, gently stroking his son's head as he checked to make sure he was okay. "Okay… I'll lead you to the Grail," Indy told him, pulling his eyes away from the baby.

Donovan smiled. "Yes, Doctor Jones… you will."

* * *

After negotiating with the Sultan of Iskenderun, they'd managed to make an agreement for passage through the Sultan's territory. Indy hadn't exactly liked the idea of Marion and little Henry being with him as it was a very dangerous environment, but he hadn't been given much choice in the matter. He just hoped his father and Sallah were okay. Indiana sat in the back of Donovan's car with Marion, the baby, and Elsa. Donovan sat in the front seat as a soldier drove. They'd kept to their word and taken good care of all three of them, but Indy knew the Nazis. Once they had what they wanted, there would be nothing keeping them from killing all three of them. He needed a plan… a damn good plan. He knew the Nazi convoy would soon be attacked by Kazim and his men. Unfortunately, this attack would put Marion and the baby in harms way… and time was running out.

Indiana turned to look at Marion who was quietly rocking her son to sleep. It was pretty hot, but the Nazis had been very accommodating… they did after all; need the child alive if they were ever going to find the Grail. Indy wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Marion looked up at him, a question in her eyes. He shook his head, wanting only to kiss her, but knowing he couldn't. When the first shot rang out he immediately covered over Marion and his son, forcing Marion to duck down over little Henry as he ducked down over her. Kazim had obviously started his attack.

He could hear shouting coming from all around him as they scrambled to defend. The soldier that'd been driving was shot, sending the car out of control. Indy closed his eyes, holding his family tightly in his arms while Donovan tried to get control of the car. He couldn't hear explosions coming from behind them, and he could hear the faint cries coming from his son. Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt and Indy looked up to see Donovan had pushed the dead soldier out of the car and was sitting in the driver's seat. Elsa had moved up into the passenger seat up front and was yelling on a radio in German. It was then that he noticed it… a red in the distance… Sallah! Indy smiled. It was time to act. Donovan wanted the Grail? Indy would happily tell him where to shove it! He looked over at Marion and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered to her.

Marion gave him a knowing smile. "Whatever you say, Jones."

Indy smiled and moved off of Marion as she sunk down lower in the back seat while he tapped Donovan's shoulder. Donovan turned around, confusion written all over his face just before the fist came rushing toward his head. "That's for Colin!" Indy shouted.

* * *

"I see Indy!" shouted Sallah over the explosions and gunfire.

Henry Sr. sat ducked behind a large boulder. "Excellent, but how are we going to get to him in this?!" he asked, holding his hat on his head as the wind threatened to blow it off.

Sallah smiled, watching Doctor Jones push an older gentleman and a blonde woman out of the car as he jumped into the driver's seat. "I think it more likely that he will come to us!" he told the elder Jones, pointing.

Henry looked past the boulder and smiled. "That's my boy!"

To Be Continued….


End file.
